


My Dear Pet (II)

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a great happy life with Yabu as his boyfriend. Yabu let his human kitty to top tonight, apparently, his pet is very clueless. It was all great, until something come up and bring new trouble to Yabu and Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet (II)  
**Paring :** Yabu/Inoo  
**Rating :** PG to NC (This chap : NC17)  
**Genre :** Smut, human pet, romance  
**Waring : Clueless seme Kei, and Gentle Uke Yabu.** Also in up coming chaps, A CHARA will be tortured in bondage sex, also, there will be toys.  
**Summary :** After having a great happy life with Yabu as his boyfriend. Yabu let his human kitty to top tonight, apparently, his pet is very clueless. It was all great, until something come up and bring new trouble to Yabu and Kei.  
**A/N :** This is somewhat 'season II' of previous chaptered fic : My Dear Pet. The story, is a bit related, but I guess to read this, you don't need to read the season I first.</p>

~~~

Like always, Yabu is a nice master while Kei is an obidient pet. And since Yabu is nice and kind, he let Kei tops tonight. It's his first time in life to top someone. Curently, Yabu lying on the bed while Kei kneeling infront of Yabu's knees. They have passed the foreplay, even though Yabu has to tell eveything Kei need to do.

  


now, Kei is aiming his member to Yabu's hole, with Yabu's hands helping him to aim his member. Yabu keeps giggling seeing his clueless kitty tries to top him.

  


  


"I feel so excited." Kei said inmocently, which makes Yabu laughs hardly.

  


  


"Kei, you're really cute." Yabu said before he pinch Kei's cheek. Kei's blushes lightly.

  


"come on, now, put it in, or my hole will be tighten again." Yabu said nicely to Kei. Kei nods, he was about to put his member inside, but someone knocks their door. Kei stops and decline his movement, and pouts. Yabu pats his head to calm him down.

  


  


"Who's that?" Yabu yells from inside.

  


  


"It's me sir, Haru." Haru said as he stands outside the room.

  


"There's an important matter I have to talk about." Haru said again.

  


  


"Is it life and death?" Yabu asks.

  


  


"No, sir, but--" Haru was about to explains the important matter about Yabu's work, but Yabu cutted him.

  


  


"Then, tell me tomorrow morning. I'm in a middle of something here." Yabu says firmly.

  


  


"Farewell sir." Haru said and leaves. Kei still pouts, Yabu sees that and kisses his forehead.

  


  


"You can go in now, kitty." Yabu said as he caresses Kei's hair, Kei smiles again and he pushes his member inside Yabu.

  


"Aaah~ Keep going Kei, aaaah~" Yabu lets out a small moan while instructing Kei what to do. When Yabu is moaning lightly, Kei moaning crazily. He can't stop moaning.

  


  


"Aaaaahhh hnggghh~ g-good~" Kei moans as he keep pushing inside. Yabu holds his moan and caresses Kei's cheek, Kei just looks so cute to him.

  


When Kei's member is all inside, he immedietly cums inside Yabu. Yabu laughs and pinches Kei's cheek.

  


  


"You're so cute. You cummed even with just putting yours inside me." Yabu said. Kei blushes and keep still there. He doesn't move at all.

  


"How's my hole? You like it? Does it feel good, Kei?" Yabu asks nicely.

  


  


"G-good~" Said Kei half moaning.

  


  


"Now, move your hip, nee." Yabu said, Kei is blushing and didn't move at all. It even looks like he's about to cry. Well, Kei is like a little kid, he would cry if he doesn't know what to do.

  


"What's wrong, honey? Why don't you move?" Yabu asks dearly, Kei blushes and holds Yabu's hands tightly.

  


  


"It it f-feels so g-good, my legs goes numb." Kei said it shakingly. Yabu laughs. How cute, he feels so good that his legs can't move, it goes numb.

  


  


"My my, you're really cute, Kei..." Yabu said, then he hugs Kei and he rolls over. So now, Kei is on the bottom, while Yabu is in the top, in other words, Yabu is riding his kitty now.

  


"If you can't move, then I'll ride you, baby~" Yabu said and he bend down to kiss Kei. Then he starts to move his hips, Kei's member is deep inside Yabu, and since it is the first time for Yabu to be the uke, his hole is so tight, it's squeezing Kei's member so tightly.

  


  


"Aaah~ Aaaah~ Hhhmmmm nggghhh aaah~" Kei moans so hardly. While Yabu, well he moans too but not that hard. He smiled to Kei and holds Kei's hands.

  


  


"Aaah~ Dou? Aaah~ You like it?" Yabu asks between his moan. Kei blushing so hardly as Yabu is moving his hip to slam Kei's member to his hole even more hard.

  


  


"Un~ aaah ngghhh uuunn~" Kei answers as he moans. Then, without even a warning, Kei cums inside Yabu again. It seems like it feels too good that Kei moans so hardly.

  


  


"Aaah~ Y-You look so cute~" Yabu said as he dearly holds Kei's hands. Kei was too pleasured to even thrust inside Yabu, so it has to be Yabu who thrust Kei's member to his own hole. Yabu feels good too, he feels that his hole is full of Kei's member.

  


  


"Aaaaaah~ Tiigghhhttaaahhh~ aaah~ nggggggh~ So g-gooood aaaah~" Kei moans cutely. Yabu pats Kei's head and Yabu slams Kei's member hardly to his own sweet spot.

  


  


"Aaah Kei Kei~ aaaah~" Yabu moans as he keeps aiming for his own sweet spot. Then another thrust, Kei cums in Yabu.

  


  


"You cum again~" Yabu said as he smiled and kissed Kei's hand. He keeps moving his hips, even faster now. He feels like he is going to cum soon, and he did. Few thrust more, then he cum on Kei's chest.

  


  


"Kota-sa...ma is *pant* greeaat!" Kei said cutely. Yabu pulls Kei's member out from his hole and he takes tissue to clean Kei's chest.

  


  


"You're so great youself, Kei~" Yabu said dearly. Then he kisses Kei's forehead.

  


"Let'a go bathing before we go to sleep." Yabu says then he leads Kei to the bath room, and he cleans his hole and washez Kei's body.

  


  


\--

  


  


After bathing, Yabu helps Kei to wear his pajamas. Yabu already dressed in his pajamas too. The door was still locked, so no one inyerupted. After Yabu buttoning all the buttons on Kei's pajamas, he helps Kei to put on his pants. Then, he leads Kei to bed. He pulls the blanket over to their body before he gives Kei a good night kiss.

  


  


"Kota-sama I beg your forgiveness!" Haru said and he break inside the room. He uses the spare key to Yabu's room. Yabu immedietly stands up. He knows something important is happening, because there is no way his butlers would be so rudely come inside his room without premission.

  


Yuro lock the door again, and he also locks every window in that room. Kei looks confuse as well as Yabu.

  


  


"What's wrong?" Yabu asks panicly.

  


  


"Is there something bad happen?" Kei asks cutely. Haru looks at them as he bows to Yabu and Kei a little.

  


  


"Forgive me rudeness to break into your room sir. But..." Haru paused. Some noises can be heard from downstrairs. It seems like Yuro is fighting downstairs. Then, Haru continued, he says :

  


  


"There'a an intruder in this house."

  


  


TBC

  


~~~~

It's the sequel I tell yoh about~  
Hope you like it~  
I made this few days ago, I had some free times that time~  
I miss Kitty Kei and Master Yabu so I decided to make a sequel of it~  
Hope you like it!  
But I am very sorry since I cannot update this fastly,  
because I still have my tests, and I have to study~  
And also forgive me,  
I can't reply comment today, it's a bit kate here at my country right now...  
but I'll reply them tomorrow!  
So please leave me a comment,  
Thay would pleased me a lot~  
And,  
**_Thank you for reading!_**

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and the other butlers have taken care of the intruder, but something else come up, what could it be?

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet (II)  
**Paring :** Yabu/Inoo  
**Rating :** PG to NC (This chap : NC17)  
**Genre :** Smut, human pet, romance  
**Waring : Clueless seme Kei, and Gentle Uke Yabu.** Also in up coming chaps, A CHARA will be tortured in bondage sex, also, there will be toys.  
**Summary :** After having a great happy life with Yabu as his boyfriend. Yabu let his human kitty to top tonight, apparently, his pet is very clueless. It was all great, until something come up and bring new trouble to Yabu and Kei.  
**A/N :** This is somewhat 'season II' of previous chaptered fic : My Dear Pet. The story, is a bit related, but I guess to read this, you don't need to read the season I first.</p>

~~~

Like always, Yabu is a nice master while Kei is an obidient pet. And since Yabu is nice and kind, he let Kei tops tonight. It's his first time in life to top someone. Curently, Yabu lying on the bed while Kei kneeling infront of Yabu's knees. They have passed the foreplay, even though Yabu has to tell eveything Kei need to do.

  


now, Kei is aiming his member to Yabu's hole, with Yabu's hands helping him to aim his member. Yabu keeps giggling seeing his clueless kitty tries to top him.

  


  


"I feel so excited." Kei said inmocently, which makes Yabu laughs hardly.

  


  


"Kei, you're really cute." Yabu said before he pinch Kei's cheek. Kei's blushes lightly.

  


"come on, now, put it in, or my hole will be tighten again." Yabu said nicely to Kei. Kei nods, he was about to put his member inside, but someone knocks their door. Kei stops and decline his movement, and pouts. Yabu pats his head to calm him down.

  


  


"Who's that?" Yabu yells from inside.

  


  


"It's me sir, Haru." Haru said as he stands outside the room.

  


"There's an important matter I have to talk about." Haru said again.

  


  


"Is it life and death?" Yabu asks.

  


  


"No, sir, but--" Haru was about to explains the important matter about Yabu's work, but Yabu cutted him.

  


  


"Then, tell me tomorrow morning. I'm in a middle of something here." Yabu says firmly.

  


  


"Farewell sir." Haru said and leaves. Kei still pouts, Yabu sees that and kisses his forehead.

  


  


"You can go in now, kitty." Yabu said as he caresses Kei's hair, Kei smiles again and he pushes his member inside Yabu.

  


"Aaah~ Keep going Kei, aaaah~" Yabu lets out a small moan while instructing Kei what to do. When Yabu is moaning lightly, Kei moaning crazily. He can't stop moaning.

  


  


"Aaaaahhh hnggghh~ g-good~" Kei moans as he keep pushing inside. Yabu holds his moan and caresses Kei's cheek, Kei just looks so cute to him.

  


When Kei's member is all inside, he immedietly cums inside Yabu. Yabu laughs and pinches Kei's cheek.

  


  


"You're so cute. You cummed even with just putting yours inside me." Yabu said. Kei blushes and keep still there. He doesn't move at all.

  


"How's my hole? You like it? Does it feel good, Kei?" Yabu asks nicely.

  


  


"G-good~" Said Kei half moaning.

  


  


"Now, move your hip, nee." Yabu said, Kei is blushing and didn't move at all. It even looks like he's about to cry. Well, Kei is like a little kid, he would cry if he doesn't know what to do.

  


"What's wrong, honey? Why don't you move?" Yabu asks dearly, Kei blushes and holds Yabu's hands tightly.

  


  


"It it f-feels so g-good, my legs goes numb." Kei said it shakingly. Yabu laughs. How cute, he feels so good that his legs can't move, it goes numb.

  


  


"My my, you're really cute, Kei..." Yabu said, then he hugs Kei and he rolls over. So now, Kei is on the bottom, while Yabu is in the top, in other words, Yabu is riding his kitty now.

  


"If you can't move, then I'll ride you, baby~" Yabu said and he bend down to kiss Kei. Then he starts to move his hips, Kei's member is deep inside Yabu, and since it is the first time for Yabu to be the uke, his hole is so tight, it's squeezing Kei's member so tightly.

  


  


"Aaah~ Aaaah~ Hhhmmmm nggghhh aaah~" Kei moans so hardly. While Yabu, well he moans too but not that hard. He smiled to Kei and holds Kei's hands.

  


  


"Aaah~ Dou? Aaah~ You like it?" Yabu asks between his moan. Kei blushing so hardly as Yabu is moving his hip to slam Kei's member to his hole even more hard.

  


  


"Un~ aaah ngghhh uuunn~" Kei answers as he moans. Then, without even a warning, Kei cums inside Yabu again. It seems like it feels too good that Kei moans so hardly.

  


  


"Aaah~ Y-You look so cute~" Yabu said as he dearly holds Kei's hands. Kei was too pleasured to even thrust inside Yabu, so it has to be Yabu who thrust Kei's member to his own hole. Yabu feels good too, he feels that his hole is full of Kei's member.

  


  


"Aaaaaah~ Tiigghhhttaaahhh~ aaah~ nggggggh~ So g-gooood aaaah~" Kei moans cutely. Yabu pats Kei's head and Yabu slams Kei's member hardly to his own sweet spot.

  


  


"Aaah Kei Kei~ aaaah~" Yabu moans as he keeps aiming for his own sweet spot. Then another thrust, Kei cums in Yabu.

  


  


"You cum again~" Yabu said as he smiled and kissed Kei's hand. He keeps moving his hips, even faster now. He feels like he is going to cum soon, and he did. Few thrust more, then he cum on Kei's chest.

  


  


"Kota-sa...ma is *pant* greeaat!" Kei said cutely. Yabu pulls Kei's member out from his hole and he takes tissue to clean Kei's chest.

  


  


"You're so great youself, Kei~" Yabu said dearly. Then he kisses Kei's forehead.

  


"Let'a go bathing before we go to sleep." Yabu says then he leads Kei to the bath room, and he cleans his hole and washez Kei's body.

  


  


\--

  


  


After bathing, Yabu helps Kei to wear his pajamas. Yabu already dressed in his pajamas too. The door was still locked, so no one inyerupted. After Yabu buttoning all the buttons on Kei's pajamas, he helps Kei to put on his pants. Then, he leads Kei to bed. He pulls the blanket over to their body before he gives Kei a good night kiss.

  


  


"Kota-sama I beg your forgiveness!" Haru said and he break inside the room. He uses the spare key to Yabu's room. Yabu immedietly stands up. He knows something important is happening, because there is no way his butlers would be so rudely come inside his room without premission.

  


Yuro lock the door again, and he also locks every window in that room. Kei looks confuse as well as Yabu.

  


  


"What's wrong?" Yabu asks panicly.

  


  


"Is there something bad happen?" Kei asks cutely. Haru looks at them as he bows to Yabu and Kei a little.

  


  


"Forgive me rudeness to break into your room sir. But..." Haru paused. Some noises can be heard from downstrairs. It seems like Yuro is fighting downstairs. Then, Haru continued, he says :

  


  


"There'a an intruder in this house."

  


  


TBC

  


~~~~

It's the sequel I tell yoh about~  
Hope you like it~  
I made this few days ago, I had some free times that time~  
I miss Kitty Kei and Master Yabu so I decided to make a sequel of it~  
Hope you like it!  
But I am very sorry since I cannot update this fastly,  
because I still have my tests, and I have to study~  
And also forgive me,  
I can't reply comment today, it's a bit kate here at my country right now...  
but I'll reply them tomorrow!  
So please leave me a comment,  
Thay would pleased me a lot~  
And,  
**_Thank you for reading!_**

  



	3. My Dear Pet II

  
**Title :** My Dear Pet II  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Rating :** PG to NC (it's PG)  
 **Genre :** Fluff, a little drama and mystery, Romance

~~~~  
"Eh?!" Everyone says in union. Yabu stands up, and sees the package. There is a dead cat in it, a missrable one. Somehow, Yabu's eyes' attention is on Takaki.  
  


"W-what? It's not me!" Takaki said.  
  


"Aa, gomen, I didn't mean to suspect you." Yabu says. Then Yabu immidetly closes the package when Kei about to see it. And it seems like there's a letter on it. Yabu takes the latter.  
  


"I'll take that cat back. Dead or alive. With its master or without." Yabu mumbles the latter. Kei seems to understand the meaning of this package as well as Takaki and Yabu. Kei hugs Yabu, obviously scared. Yabu pats Kei's head and dearly hugs him.  
  


"Cat?" Daiki tilts his head while mumbles it. Well, he's still new, he doesn't know that Kei is considered as a human cat yet.  
  


"Haru, I'll have you assigned to Kei too. Watch over him and DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT let your guard down. Understand?" Yabu seems to be so serious. Well, he is always serious when it comes to Kei.  
  


"Yes, master." Haru replied.  
  


"Now, just burried that somewhere. And tell Yuro, for the time being, he's assigned to kitchen and housework." Yabu said. Haru bows and do what he have to do. Then yabu looks at Takaki.  
  


"Yuya... Do you have any idea at all about who would do this?" Yabu asks seriously. Takaki thinks for awhile.  
  


"Idk, but probably a loyal customer at 'pet' company. There's some people who always rent him." Takaki makes a guess. Yabu nods, while Kei still scared. And Daiki, he gets even more confuse.  
  


"Anyhow, please help me investigate this." Yabu plead to Takaki. Takaki nods. Then Yabu looks at Daiki.  


"Daiki, please protect Kei no matter what." He said it firmly. Daiki bows to him showing his 'I understand' gesture.  


"And you, Kei, don't be scared nee. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Yabu said gently to Kei, as he caresses Kei's head and kisses Kei. Kei nods while still hugging Yabu.  


"Jaa, I'm going to work now. Take care at home nee~" Yabu said. Yabu was trying to let go off the hug, but Kei hug him so tightly.  


"Come on Kei, you said you'll be good. Let me go now~" Yabu says it gently. Then Kei unwillingly let Yabu go.  
  


\--  
  


At 4, when it's Kei's study time, Kei was having a test, a math test. Haru and Daiki who is assigned to Kei, are watching over Kei so he won't cheat or harmed. Mean while, these 2 butlers chats about his master.  
  


"... Ah sou! That's why it was a dead cat?" Said Daiki after few minutes of explaination about Kei. Haru nods.  
  


"Yeah... You see, ever since then, Kota-sama always make sure that Kei-sama is alright. Like just then, he called right?" Haru says. He smiled so widely.  


"You know, I have worked here for 10 years, when I was only 16, and Kota-sama was 14, but the first time I saw Kota-sama being so protective and possesive was when Kei-sama arrived here as his pet."  
  


"I just worked here, but I do feel like, Kota-sama would do anything to protect Kei-sama nee..." Daiki says as he looks at Kei who is counting with his fingers. Haru chuckled.  
  


"And I'm sure, Kei-sama also loves Kota-sama so much. And Kota-sama is the only one who he listened to. Both of them always be kind to everyone. Like Kota-sama, he never really treat us like butlers, but as his brothers or friend. While Kei-sama, always said that we are not just butlers but also a friend. A good one." Haru said then he giggles.  
  


"It sounds like both Kei-sama and Kota-sama are kind and nice people nee?" Daiki said. Haru nods.  
  


"Yes, yes they are."  
  


\--  
  


At 6, just when Yuro was about to serve the dinner, Yabu comes home, with a paper bag and his working bag in his hand. Kei happily greets his master with a wide smile on his face while his butlers bowing and greeting 'okaerinasai' to him.  
  


"Kota-sama! Okaeri~" Kei said cutely. Yabu ruffles his head.  
  


"Tadaima~" Yabu said to everyone at home.  


"Report please." Yabu says. When he said that, it means that he wants all reports about Kei. Like what he learn today, or did he stick to his time table or not. Haru come closer to Yabu before he speaks the report.  
  


"Today, Kei-sama had his math test, which was 50 question, he got 49 answers right. He ate his fruits and vegetables well. He keep in his time table, though he forgot his nap time." Haru said Yabu nods and pats Kei's head.  


"That's good. Thank you for your report~" Yabu said to Haru, then he moves his attention to Kei.  


"You've been a good boy nee, but next time, do not forget your nap time. Understand?" Yabu said gently. Kei looks at Yabu as he nods cutely.

"Un!" Kei said excitedly, because he knows he had been good, Yabu would give him a reward.

"Good. Here's your reward." Yabu gives the paper bag it Kei, it contains a big fine chocolate bar. Kei smiles happily, well, he loves chocolate. But of course, that is not the only reward. Yabu always give a 'must-have' reward when Kei is doing good.

"Where the other reward?"

"What other reward?" Yabu plays fool.

"Kota-sama! Mou!" Kei said cutely while giving an irritated look. Yabu laughs lightly. Ah, how he adores his cute kitty. He is just unbearable for Yabu to ignore.

"Hai hai, wakatta yo. Come here~" Yabu said, Kei comes closer and Yabu pulls him to a kiss. Lips to lips. And their tongue met, though it wasn't long, but it was sure an innocent and pleasant kiss.

"Hehe~" Kei giggles after the kiss. Yabu laughs seeing that.

"Ah, I just remembered. I need to talk with Daiki." Yabu said as he face-palm himself.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Daiki asks.

"Gomen, I forgot to ask you, but can you give me your e-mail and bank account number? Also, about sallary, you haven't talk about it with me, but is 500.000 yen per month okay with you?" Yabu asks casually. Well... ¥ 500.000 ... Hmmm? You can buy a car with that. Not so luxurious car, but a car. For a butler, it is quite high.

"Eh?!" Daiki shocks hearing it.

"Eh? What? You want it higher? 550.000 yen maybe?" Yabu offered.

"No no, sir. 500.000 yen is more than enough." Daiki said. Then Yabu smiled before he gives his phone to Daiki.

"Type your email, account number, and if you don't mind, also you phone number, please. I'll transfer your sallary to your account nee." Yabu said. When Daiki takes the phone and tpying, Kei hugs Yabu and drag Yabu away fron Daiki.  
"Eh eh? Chotto... What are you doing?"

"Kota-sama may not get close with Daiki-san!" Kei said cutely. Yabu tilts his head. Kei usually won't mind if Yabu is close with Haru or Yuro, why can't he be close with Daiki then?

"Why?"

"Because Daiki-san is cute, and Kota-sama likes cute things!" Kei said as he continues hugging Yabu protectively. Yabu laughs, Yuro and Haru also laughs, while Daiki giggling and he gives Yabu's phone back.

"Kei, darling, he is cute, but he has a different type of cute with you. And the cute type I like is your cute type." Yabu says. What Yabu means is that Kei is cute, Daiki also cute, but Kei has cute behaviour, and that's what's Yabu likes about Kei.

"There's cute type?" Kei mumbles and tilts his head. Yabu just smiled and ruffles his hair.  
"There is, Kei. Jaa, let's eat dinner?" Yabu says. Kei nods and they go to the dinning room.

\--

After dinner, Yabu and Kei are sitting on the couch while Haru entertaining them by playing the piano for them. Daiki was there, standing right behind the couch.

"You know Daiki, you can sit with us~" Yabu said warmly. Kei, who sits on Yabu's laps, also taps the empty space beside Yabu for Daiki to sit.

"But..." Daiki gets a little confuse. Well, isn't a butler usually standing? But it's Yabu's house, everything is different from how it should be, because Yabu have it his way.

"It's okay~ I know what you are thinking. But, here, in my household, you don't need to think who you are. As long as you are live in this house, no matter what position you are in, you are my family too." Yabu says nicely.  
"Right, Kei? Yuro? Haru?"

"Un~" Kei nods cutely then he clings to Yabu again. While Yuro who just arrived with some tea smiled. Haru smiled too.

"Yes, sir~" both Haru and Yuro said.

"Come come~ Sit with us~ Yuro-san too~" Kei said as he signaling to Yuro and Daiki to sit with them. Then both Daiki and Yuro sit on the couch across Yabu and Kei.

"By the way, sir, it's almost christmass, should I set up the christmass tree tomorrow?" Yuro asks.

"What's christmass?" Kei asks.

"Ah that's true nee. You should set up it tomorrow, I'll help you, it's pretty huge afteral..." Yabu said. Then he looks at Kei.  
"It's your first christmass with me nee? You'll see what christmass is. Do you want to decorate the tree with me?" Yabu asks. Kei becomes excited. It's his first chrismass with Yabu afteral.

"Un!" Kei said. Then, they chats happily. The five of them, just like a family. Until Takaki slam open the front door.

"Yuya?" Yabu looks tangled. Takaki was panting and he approach the couch. He was really dirty with dirt, his hair are messy. Then he said to Yabu :

"I knew who sent the dead cat..."

TBC

~~~~~~

Gomen for not updating this for way too long!  
I was really happy that my final exams are over, I got worked out hehehe~  
I watch 5 to 6 movies a day, also watched some VS Arashi, and Jump Party 3 over and over again (because Kei was cute there~) ahahaha~  
Gomen nee, I can't reply comment today...  
I'll reply them tomorrow nee,  
once again, gomenasai *deep bowing*

Please leave me a comment,  
and  
Thank you so much for reading!

  



	4. My Dear Pet (II) : The Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki revealed about who sent the dead cat to Yabu. Everyone discuss it, to make sure Kei and Yabu are saved. Will everything going to be okay?

**Title :** My Dear Pet (II) : The Culprit  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC ( PG for this chap )  
 **Genre :** A little fluff, Romance  
 **Summary :** Takaki revealed about who sent the dead cat to Yabu. Everyone discuss it, to make sure Kei and Yabu are saved. Will everything going to be okay?

  
~~~

After Takaki cleaned himself, and Yabu lends him a pair of clothes for him to change into while Daiki and Haru has to clean up the floor, and Yuro makes some tea for all of them. After that they sit on the couch, circling the table. Kei still sits on Yabu’s lap. Next to Yabu, there’s Takaki and across them there’s Haru and Daiki, also Yuro.

"So? Who is the sender?" Yabu asked. Takaki sighs, and look at Yabu.

"My brother. Takaki Tetsuya..." Takaki said. When Kei hears that name, Kei hugs his knees and shivering. Takaki pats his head as he knows how mean Tetsuya was when Kei was a little kid. Yabu hugs him, so he would calm down.

"Eh? How would you know?" Yabu asks. Though he knows who's Takaki's brother, but never at once have they ever met. So, he doesn't know what kind of person this 'Takaki Tetsuya' is.

"After visiting your house this noon, I went to my father grave. I met Tetsuya there, I was about to greet him but I hear he was talking to himself. He was just praying until he said 'No matter what, I'll take that tortured object back. That stray cat I hate so much'. I'm positive he was talking about Kei." Takaki explains. Yabu nods. Now that he knows who did it, it's easier to take a protecting action on Kei. Even so, Yabu haven’t known how hard it is to deal with Takaki Tetsuya. 

"Yuya-sama, isn't the latter has 'with its master or without' words? Doesn’t that mean he's going to kidnap Kota-sama too?" Haru asks. He is right though. The latter indeed have those words.

"That's the big problem here. He's a good learner, he won't do the same mistake as I did. Remember when I kidnap Kei few months ago? Kota can find Kei less than a day. That's why if he kidnap Kota too, than there's a possibility that we can't find them." Takaki explains. Indeed that is right. But Yabu find Kei all thanks to the collar Kei always wears. That collar that has tracking device in it.

"That is all about technology Kota-sama used. If the worst possibility happens, we can track Kei-sama with his collar, right?" Yuro asks.

"N-no. He's smarter than that." Kei said as he keeps hugging Yabu. It looks like he is really scared.

"Why is that?" Daiki asks.

"He'll cut off the collar. If he kidnaps me, he would take off my collar and change my collar to the company collar. That... Hurtful collar." Kei said, he almost crying. His eyes are teary already. Yabu pats him and whispers 'daijoubu' to Kei. Kei hugs him tightly, he burried his face on Yabu's chest.

"That's true. That's why, it's dangerous if Tetsuya can kidnap Kota and Kei." Takaki said. Looks like he is thinking right now. Thinking how he can help his friend to escape his own brother.

"I've tighten the securities, and assigned Haru and Daiki to Kei, and I'll have more guards to guard my house. So I guess, me and Kei is save for now. I'll think of a better way soon. By the way, why were you muddy?" Yabu asks. Well, when he got here, Takaki was muddy and dirty.

"Yes, why were you muddy? It cost me trouble to clean it." Daiki said. A bit impolite actually, but that's Daiki alright.

"Whoa, Kota, your new butler sure is IMPOLITE." Takaki said, as he is quipping Daiki. But Daiki doesn't care. While Yabu, well, for Yabu it's not a problem.

"Well, he's polite to me and Kei. So that's fine." Yabu said jokingly. Takaki gives out his 'I-am-irritated' face.

"I was fighting with Tetsuya, I said to him that he should let Kei go, but we ended up fighting each other at our backyard. Well, he's stronger that me, so he can knock me down and he kick me out from the house." Takaki said. Up until now, he still lives in one house as Tetsuya, his brother, even though he rich enough to buy his own house.

"Eh? So where would you stay tonight?" Yabu asks worriedly. That's Yabu alright, he is worrying type.

"I don't know." Takaki answers shortly.

"Well, you can stay here, but if you don't mind, you have to sleep in my butler's room." Yabu said. Since Takaki doesn't really have much friend, and he doesn't really like to go somewhere else. In the other hand, Yabu doesn't have any more room, and it seems like Takaki can understand that, so he agreed to that.

"Can I? Whoa, you'll help me a lot~ I’ll rent an apartment tomorrow, so don’t worry I won’t be here for too long~" Takaki said happily. Well, he doesn’t want to trouble Yabu any further. 

"Jaa, Daiki, can you sleep with Haru or Yuro tonight?" Yabu says. Daiki almost pout, but since it's Yabu who said it, he said nothing.

"Sir, if you don't mind, Yuya-sama can sleep in my room, I can sleep at the pavilion, tonight." Yuro said. Well, Yuro's wife lived in the pavilion next to Yabu's house. It's still on Yabu's house's territory actually. Yabu gave it to Yuro when he married with his wife, he was about to give a house, but Yuro refused that and Yabu offered a pavilion instead.

"Sure. Send my regard to your wife nee. Tell her to visit next time~" Yabu said. Then it settled. But without Yabu realize it. His shirt is wet, Kei was crying all along.

"Kei-chan, don't cry..." Yabu said softly as he wipes Kei’s tears with his hand. But Kei doesn't say even a word, he keeps sobbing.   
"Excuse us nee. I'll take Kei to bed, it's almost his bed time too." Yabu said and he picks Kei up in his arms and he brings Kei to their bedroom upstairs.

\--

After Yabu told Kei to brush his teeth and drink his night milk, Yabu puts Kei to bed, like always, Yabu hugs Kei, and gives him a good-night kiss on his forehead. Usually, Kei would fast asleep, but not today. It seems like the fear of Tetsuya rushing over his thought. He knows what kind of person Tetsuya is, and he definately scared to him.

"Kei, don't be scared." Yabu tried to calm his kitty. But it seems like it doesn't work.

"But... Yuya-niichan's brother is really scary. *sobs* he is twice sadist than Yuya-niichan. *sobs* I'm scared." Kei said as he sobs. He can't stop crying. Yabu doesn't know what to do, so all he can do is 'shhh'ing, and tell Kei that everything will be alright.

“You’ll be okay… I won’t let anyone hurt you…” Yabu says willingly. That is a fact that he will let no one hurt Kei.

“But… But I’m scared…” Kei sobs again, just like a little kid after watching a horror movie.

"Tell me, Kei. Do you believe in me?" Yabu asks. Kei nods. Of course he nods, he really believes in Yabu. Yabu smiled.

"I do" He said before he sobs and wipes his eyes with his hands.

"Then, don't be scared, nee? I am no good at fighting, but even if we got caught, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone lay even a finger on you. Okay?" Yabu said. It's not just bullshit to fool Kei, but he really going to do anything at all to protect Kei.

"Promise?" Kei asks. Somehow, he looks very cute. Yabu nods.

"Yes, Kitty. Now, don’t be scared, nee?" Yabu asks as he wipes Kei's tears. He stops crying.

"Un!" Kei says. Yabu pats his head.

"Good. Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. No one." Yabu says to assure Kei. Kei smiled, he hugs Yabu tightly, and he feels safe. He feels loved. He feels protected.   
"Now sleep, it’s your bed time already.” Yabu says.

"Will Kota-sama be at home tomorrow?" Kei asks as he looks at Yabu so hopefully.

"Yes, Kei. I'll be at home tomorrow. So we can play~ You wanna play with me?"

"Un!" Kei said excitedly. It has been few days since Yabu always been busy. So of course Kei is excited. He is happy Yabu will be at home and play with him.

"Okay then, tomorrow we'll play all day long. Now, you have to sleep, so you won't be sleepy tomorrow." Yabu said.

"Un! Oyasumi, Kota-sama~" Kei said it cutely. Yabu pats his head and pulls him deeper to his hug.

"Oyasumi, Kei-chan."

\--

The next day. Haru, Daiki, and Yuro are ready with the breakfast. All he has to do now is calling Takaki, Yabu and Kei to eat breakfast. They're in the kitchen now. Takaki already wakes up and have taken his bath too, currently he's drinking his tea at the living room.

"Can you both call Kota-sama and Kei-sama for breakfast please? I'll get Yuya-sama." Yuro said nicely. Among those three butler, Yuro is the oldest and the longest to serve as Yabu's residence’s butler. That's why Haru and Daiki respect him.

"Sure, Yuro-san~" Daiki said.

"We'll be on our way." Haru replied as he walks out from kitchen, Daki follows him. Then Yuro walks to the living room, meeting Takaki.

"Yuya-sama, the breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat with Kei-sama and Kota-sama?" Yuro asks politely. Takaki smiled to Yuro and puts down his cup.

"Sure. Thank you, Yuro-san." Takaki said. Yuro bows and leads Takaki to the dining room. He pulls the chair out for Takaki to sit on.

"Today's breakfast is egg Benedict. Are you pleased with it? Or you want me to cook something else?" Yuro asks. Takaki shakes his head, for him, he was able to sleep and have breakfast here is enough. Then before Takaki even can reply that, Daiki running to the dining room.

"Yuya-sama, Yuro-san!" He yells out.

"What is it?" Takaki asks rather panicly. Daiki was panting, and Yuro can see Haru running out to the front door. Daiki looks at Takaki and Yuro in panic face, he said :

"Kei-sama and Kota-sama are missing."

TBC

~~~

Gomen nee, I didn't update yesterday,  
I was really desperate looking for VS Arashi with subtitle~  
Luckly I found one today~  
and I'm really glad~  
I also read some article about Dark System *YAAAAY~*  
I can't wait to see Kei-chan and Hikaru playing in the same drama~

Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get one~  
and  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**  



	5. My Dear Pet (II) : Let's Have A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu and Kei are missing, Tetsuya kidnap them, and take them somewhere unknown. Yabu's butler and Takaki are trying their best to track Yabu and Kei, but no use, Tetsuya left no clue, he plays clean. Now that Yabu and Kei are captured, all Yabu thinks about is how to get Kei into safety, and by that moment, Tetsuya offered him a deal.

**Title :** My Dear Pet (II) : Let's Have A Deal  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC ( PG-13 for this chap, for a little violence)  
 **Genre :** Romance, human-pet, violence, a little drama  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Kei are missing, Tetsuya kidnap them, and take them somewhere unknown. Yabu's butler and Takaki are trying their best to track Yabu and Kei, but no use, Tetsuya left no clue, he plays clean. Now that Yabu and Kei are captured, all Yabu thinks about is how to get Kei into safety, and by that moment, Tetsuya offered him a deal.

  
~~~

“What? Check the securities!” Yuro said. Takaki stands up from the chair. He was sure that Tetsuya will do whatever it takes to get Yabu and Kei, but he never thought that it will be this soon. He takes his phone and immediately dials his brother’s number.  
  
“Haru-san is checking on the securities now. I’ll check if there’s anything I can find in the room.” Daiki said. And he goes to the room. Yuro goes to the butler’s working room, to get Kei’s collar serial number so he can track Kei. While Takaki desperately calling his brother.  
  
“Tetsuya! How dare you kidnap my best-friend!” Takaki yells out as soon as Tetsuya pick up the phone.  
  
“Well, well, isn’t this my cute little brother?” Tetsuya answers in the other line of the phone. Takaki was gritting his teeth.  
  
“Answer me, you jerk!” Takaki yells out. He really desperately tries to know where Kei and Yabu are. Tetsuya laughs lightly.  
  
“That isn’t the right way to speak with your big brother, is it?” Tetsuya said so teasingly.  
  
“Listen, I will find them and take them back from you!” Takaki said, then he end the phone call as he feels there is no use on asking Tetsuya. By that time, Yuro comes in to see Takaki, he looks rather disappointed than panic.  
  
“The tracker didn’t find Kei-sama, it looks like the collar has broken.” Yuro said to Takaki. Takaki knows how Tetsuya works. He knows how smart and clean he is in working. He won’t leave any track, and he works fast. Then Haru and Daiki arrived there at dining room too.  
  
“The securities are knocked down, everyone of them are passed out.” Haru said panicly. Hearing that, Yuro feels even more disappointed, there’s no clue at all. Even though they know who did it, but there’s no clue about Kei and Yabu’s where about.  
  
“The room is clean, there’s no clue at all.” Daiki said. Yuro tries to think. He is thinking how he could possibly track his maters.  
  
“Seriously?! What should we do?!” Takaki started to get panic. He got no idea.  
  
“Ah! There’s a possibility we can find Kei-sama and Kota-sama at the ‘pet’ company, right?” Daiki asks. Looks like he has an idea.  
  
“Yes, then?” Takaki asks.  
  
“You know where the ‘pet’ companies are. We can check all of it and we might find them.” Daiki said. Indeed, Tetsuya will bring Yabu and Kei to the pet company, but they don’t know which. There’s Takaki between them who would know where the pet companies are.  
  
“But there like 20 companies all over Japan. How we should search them?” Takaki said. True, Takaki and his brother own so many ‘pet’ companies all over Japan.  
  
“Kota-sama has intelligent butlers not for nothing.” Daiki said as he smile confidently and bows to Takaki. Haru and Yuro also bow and smile.  
  
\--  
  
While Yabu’s butlers and Takaki discussing on what they should do, somewhere far away, Yabu just wakes up from his pass out. He looks around and finds himself in a cage. They are locked up in a cage in a white bright room, There’s nothing on that room but their cage, a white chair in the corner and some weird costume such as bunny costume, leather costume, and so on.  
  
“Kei.” He said as soon as he realizes that he is being kidnapped. He panicly looking for Kei, and he finds Kei lying on across him helplessly.  
“Kei, Kei, wake up honey.” Yabu said as he shakes Kei’s body. Kei slowly opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes and hugs Yabu.  
  
“Where are we?” Kei said as he doesn’t know where they are. It looks like he is familiar with the cage, which makes him shivered in scared.  
  
“I don’t know.” Yabu said as he caresses his kitty.  
“I was really confident with my securities, and still got caught. Damn it I don’t know what to do!”  Yabu mumbles to himself. He even uses the impolite words. Usually he won’t let Kei hears impolite words such as ‘damn’.  
  
“Kota-sama, I’m scared…” Kei said as he hugs Yabu tighter than before.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you. I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you.” Yabu said. Actually, he is in panic state, but to make Kei calmed down, he has to act calm.  
  
“Well, well, looks like my lost cat and its new master have awakened.” Said Tetsuya who sundenly opens the door. Some men in suit follow him. When Kei sees Tetsuya’s face, he immediately closes his eyes and buried his face on Yabu’s chest.  
“Are you that scared of me, you slutty cat?” Tetsuya asks as he walks closer.  
  
“Don’t call him that!” Yabu yells out. At the moment, his brain is thinking the best way to keep Kei away from dangerous. No matter what, he is willing to keep Kei away from Tetsuya.  
“Ah, so you’re Yabu Kota? The one who own my slutty cat now? I see you’re not that capable to fight me.” Tetsuya said as he walks to the chair and sit on it.  
“I searched about you. The most famous amusement park owner, also worked as a nutritionist and also a well known psychologist. You are famous, handsome, and cute too. I think you’ll be good as one of my pet.” Tetsuya said elegantly.  
“I guess that cat loves you because you are rich and be able to give him a great hospitality. And you, Yabu Kota, I guess you love him because he can be your sex slave whenever you want. Am I correct?”  
  
“Kota-sama is unlike you! He’s not a jerk like you are!” Kei burst out. He even looks at Tetsuya sharply. Yabu knows exactly how Kei feels, but their situation is not in advantage to fight back. Yabu pulls Kei to his hug.  
  
“Ah I see my slutty cat has guts to yell at me now? How adorable. Should I discipline you again?” Tetsuya said as he takes a whip from his pocket.  
  
“No! Don’t hurt him!” Yabu said as he covers Kei’s body with his body. The whip hit Yabu’s body. It even ripped Yabu’s shirt.  
“Are you okay, Kei?” Yabu asks. He ignores the pain he feels on his back.  
  
“I’m okay… but Kota-sama is… …” Kei said, he sounds so worried about Yabu who is bleeding back.  
  
“I’m alright, darling.” Yabu said sweetly. Tetsuya rolled his eyes.  
  
“Stop the lovey-dovey act, will you?!” Tetsuya said as he swings the whip again. It hits Yabu’s back again, which makes Yabu bleeding.  
  
“Please, don’t hurt Kei. Don’t torture him.” Yabu said. There’s nothing he can do right now except trying to get a mercy. Then again, Yabu will do anything to protect Kei even if he has to drop out his pride.  
  
“Why should I listen to you? I don’t see any benefit.” Tetsuya said and he is laughing loudly. Then a man whispers some things to Tetsuya’s ears. Then Tetsuya smiled.  
“You’re brilliant!” Tetsuya said.  
“Yabu Kota, I have something I have to talk about with you. Come with me.” Tetsuya said. Then he turns his head to his employee.  
“Take this cute little kitty to a suite room, and gives him a glass of warm milk. Treat him nicely now, and do not touch him.” He said again. Why is he turning nice now?  
  
“Why are you nice now?” Yabu said, he knows there’s something is wrong.  
  
“Can’t I be?” Tetsuya giggles.  
“Get Yabu to my room.” Tetsuya said firmly and left the room. Kei hugs Yabu tightly and he doesn’t want to let Yabu go to see Tetsuya.  
  
“No! Kota-sama! don’t go!” Kei cries out, but some men are pulling Yabu away from Kei. Yabu tries to struggle but no good, he can’t break free.  
  
“I’ll be okay, Kei. I’ll see you later!” Yabu said, he was dragged away while Kei is being bought to the other room.  
  
\--  
  
In a huge bedroom, with a king sized bed and some bondage equipment, Tetsuya sits on his bed while Yabu was tied up in a chair. Tetsuya sips his tea before he signaling to his men to leave the room, to leave them alone.  
  
“To make it quick, I want to over you a deal.” Tetsuya said as he gives a tricky smile. Yabu listens to it.  
  
“What deal?” He asks, he sounds doesn’t interested at all.  
  
“You love that cat so much, aren’t you?” Tetsuya asks. Yabu is gritting his teeth, he doesn’t like it when Tetsuya called Kei with ‘cat’ stuff.  
  
“His name is Kei!” Yabu said it firmly.  
  
“Alright alright. Kei. You love him so much?” Tetsuya said as he smiled mischievously.  
  
“Yeah. So what?”  
  
“If so, then, you would like to protect him, right?” Tetsuya said. Something about ‘protecting Kei’ makes Yabu take an interest to this deal. Well, then again, Tetsuya is a cunning person.  
  
“Yes, then?”  
  
“I want to offer you a deal. I won’t hurt Kei, I’ll give him proper food, proper room, and proper clothes. I’ll just lock him up in a fancy room. No one is going to touch him. I won’t rent him either. But in exchange to that, I want YOU to be one of my pet.” Tetsuya listen. Yabu cannot believe this Tetsuya guy. It’s too dangerous for him to believe in such cunning man like Tetsuya. But the deal is pretty promising. At least Kei will be saved and he won’t be hurt.  
  
“How can I believe you?” Yabu asks. Tetsuya smirks.  
  
“I am a criminal, I am a smart evil, but I do not play dirty. I guarantee you that. Kei will be safe, he won’t be hurt, he won’t be touch, and he’ll live like a normal human, it’s just that he is locked up in a room. Well, I have to keep him, so he won’t tell the police, right?” Tetsuya said. Well, his tone, and his gesture doesn’t give any signal that he is laying.  
“Come on, you’re a psychologist, you can read my gesture. Do I look like I lied?” Tetsuya smirks. He WILL make sure Kei is alright, because he has a new target now, and he aims for Yabu. And to control Yabu, he needs Kei. So there’s no way he will hurt Kei.  
Yabu is sure that Tetsuya isn’t just giving out bullshit. He really means it to keep Kei and he won’t lay a finger on Kei. But, he is still unsure. When Yabu is thinking so hardly on how should he react, Tetsuya said :  
  
“So, do we have a deal?”  
  
TBC

~~~

I swear I hate Tetsuya... ahahaha~  
Somehow when I write this one, I hate Tetsuya and keep cursing while writing ahahaha~  
Weird I know... *bow* gomen...

I'm really happy I got a new laptop~  
So I won't have to post through my phone anymore *happily running in a field*  
But I have to re-download all of my HSJ collection, since it was gone... just like that *mourning*  
But ah well, I'm in a good mood anyway~

I'll post the next chap today too!  
But at night~  
and by that chapter, the torturing begin~  
Wait for it nee~

Please do leave me a comment,  
and forgive me for talking too much on this one~  
and of course,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	6. My Dear Pet (II) : And A Decision Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu has made a decision, and he is ready to take any consequences. Takaki and Yabu's butler are a step closer on finding Yabu and Kei, while Kei met someone new.

**Title :** My Dear Pet (II) : And A Decision Is Made  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC ( NC for this chap (Yabu x MC) )  
 **Genre :** A little fluff, Romance, rape, smut, a little bondage  
 **Summary :** Yabu has made a decision, and he is ready to take any consequences. Takaki and Yabu's butler are a step closer on finding Yabu and Kei, while Kei met someone new.

  
~~~

“So? You know, this kind of deal doesn’t come twice. If you refuse, I’ll just have Kei serve my costumer, like he used to be.” Tetsuya said. He really uses his brain on this. Yabu keeps in silent. It’s not really a great deal for him, but it is good for Kei’s safety.  
“You have 30 seconds to think. If you don’t answer, I take it as a no, and I’ll have my guys to torture Kei. 30 seconds from now. 30… 29… 28… 27… 26… …” Tetsuya keeps counting. To be a pet and totally drop his pride and being raped everyday in order to save Kei, that’s the only choice Yabu have right now.  
“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…” Tetsuya was smirking all along. Actually, he doesn’t really mind if Yabu reject his offer, because he still can rent Kei.

“Okay! It… it’s a deal…” Yabu said just before Tetsuya counts one. Yabu was still hesitant. He can’t imagine himself being a rentable pet. But oh well, he’ll do anything for Kei.

“That’s a good choice.” Tetsuya smirks and he stands up, he walks towards Yabu and pats Yabu’s head. He lifts Yabu’s face and kisses his lips. Yabu was silently crying. He can’t even struggle to fight. He has to come up with a plan, and he might end up being a pet for the rest of his life and Kei will remain locked in a room for the rest of his life too.  
“I’ll have you naked soon, and I’ll promote you to my costumer, and you’ll be rentable. I feel very excited.” Tetsuya said in such happy tone, while Yabu, he looks like he is spacing out, he feels incredible scared feeling in his heart.

“But… before that… can you… let me see Kei…?” Yabu said sadly and weakly. It seems like he is so scared. He even is shivering now. Tetsuya smirks.

“Don’t worry. Of course I let you see him. And be grateful, I’ll let you see him every day, but only for 10 minutes, before your bed time.” Tetsuya said.  
“But before that. I have to taste you, my new pet…” he said, then he licks his upper lips and he ripped Yabu’s shirt. Yabu gulps, he keeps struggling but the ties keep him still.  
“I’ll take the rope off, but if you being disobedient, I’ll have my guys raped and torture Kei. You got that?” Tetsuya said in such serious tone. Yabu’s tears flown down. He is sad about his situation, about his scared feeling, and the fact that he is going to break his and Kei’s relationship rule which is : not allowed to have sex with anyone other than Kei.

“I… I… I under…stand.” Yabu said as he closes his eyes. In his mind there’s only 3 words, and that is : “I’m sorry, Kei.”

\--

Takaki and Yabu’s butler are on the way to the 6th ‘pet’ company to search for Kei and Yabu. Yuro was driving, Haru handle the map, and Daiki is thinking about some clues. While Takaki, well, he doesn’t do much but being panic.

“If he’s  a clean and smart evil, he won’t keep his track on the close view.” Daiki mumbles to himself.

“Where should we head to next?” Yuro asks. Haru looks at Daiki who is sitting beside Takaki in the back passager seat.

“Daiki? Any idea?” Haru asks. Daiki messes with his hair, he can’t find any clue at all.

“What should we do? What should we do?!” Takaki said panicly. Daiki whacked his head.

“Shut the hell up! I’m thinking!” Daiki yells out. Takaki was surprised. He never thought his friend’s butler would dare to whack his head.

“You sure are rude!” Takaki said as he rubs his head.

“You sure are useless.” Daiki replied sharply, Takaki immediately shut up. He is impolite kind of a butler, but then again he is intelligent, he is smart, he can use his brain in this kind of situation.  
“Wait…They are not in Japan! They went overseas!” Daiki said. That is true. Tetsuya didn’t bring Yabu and Kei to the pet company in Japan, he took it somewhere else.

“How would you know?” Takaki asks.

“Even if he brings them to the pet company I assume it is not in Japan. It might be over sees. Remember the last track of Kei-sama’s collar? It’s 33 miles away from Tokyo Station.” Daiki said. The other looks confuse, they don’t get what Daiki is trying to say.

“Then?” Haru asks.

“It’s only 2.7 miles away from Narita airport. And when I search at Kota-sama and Kei-sama’s room, the desk was a mess, which means the kidnaper was looking for something. But the trace gone when he got to the drawer where Kota-sama puts all the important file such as passport. This means, the culprit was looking for passport.” Daiki said. The other looks at Daiki at amazed.

“Whoa~ How could figure that all out?” Takaki asks in awe. Daiki smirk.

“I’ve said it, Kota-sama has intelligent butlers not for nothing.” Daiki said.  
“Now let’s look for a clue, what country they might be in.” Daiki said again firmly. Everyone just look at him in amazed, he is smart after all.

\--

Yabu is lying naked in the bed, helplessly and silently crying with his hands tied up to his ankle which makes his hole exposed, his eyes are blind folded, there are cute nipple clamps on his nipples, and a cock ring on his member. Tetsuya is standing beside the bed, he is choosing some toys he will use on Yabu.

“Now now, don’t cry, you’ll wet the blindfold!” Tetsuya said it softly, almost like teasing, then he swing the paddle to hit Yabu’s butt. Yabu jolts, he hisses in pain.  
“Won’t you say sorry?” He said again and he swings the paddle again. Yabu jolts and hisses again.

“I’m sorry…” Yabu said unwillingly and helplessly. Tetsuya spanks Yabu’s butt again.

“To whom did you say sorry to? A pet? A master? Or to yourself maybe?” Tetsuya said, he whispers to Yabu’s ears.

“I’m sorry… master.” Yabu said. Even in a situation like this, Yabu is thinking. Thinking of a way to get out and run away. Well, Tetsuya supervision is incredibly hard to break, since there’re inside guard, and outside guard. There’re at least 5 guards to guard him so he won’t run away or fight Tetsuya.

“Shall I begin tasting you?” Tetsuya said with a smirk on his lips.

\--

While Tetsuya is ‘tasting’ Yabu, Kei is crying on the bed. He is in a luxurious bed room which usually for an important costumer to stay in for few days. A man in black even gives him a glass of warm milk. They do nice to Kei, but Kei is crying non-stop.

“Kota-sama…” Kei mumbles Yabu’s name.

“Is that your master’s name?” a man who brought him milk asks.

“None of your business!” Kei yells out.

“My name is Hikaru. Tetsuya-sama has assigned me to you, to fill your need and to guard you so you won’t escape. It is my business if you are crying non-stop because of that Kota.” Hikaru said. Kei looks irritated, he throws a pillow to Hikaru.

“Don’t say Kota-sama with ‘that Kota’!” Kei said. He hugs his knees and silently crying.  
“He is… my master…  my boyfriend… my life.” Kei mumbles. Somehow Hikaru sees how much Kei loves Yabu, but he doesn’t care as that is not his job to concerning about that.

\--

Tetsuya has let out his cum inside Yabu for 3 times, but not even once he let Yabu to cum. Yabu was panting hardly, he is tired and his legs and hands started to feel hurt because it tied up together for quite long time. His butt is burning red, because Tetsuya has been spanking him non-stop. His lips are bleeding, because Tetsuya bite it for several times.

“You’re actually taste good. You’re tight even I have done you quite hard…” Tetsuya commented, as he thrust inside Yabu roughly.  
“But one thing I hate, you don’t moan.” He said again as he pouting his lips. Then he smiled.  
“Moan, you dog!” Tetsuya said as he spanks Yabu’s butt and keeps thrusting. Yabu cries out, it feels so hurt.

“Aaaah~ Ah~ *pant* aaaah~ *pant* st…stop… please…” Yabu said. He feels terrible backache and he feels his hole is bleeding.

“No way. I haven’t cum for the fourth time yet.” Tetsuya said. He grabs Yabu’s member and hit it with the paddle.

“AGHR!!” Yabu yells in pain. Tetsuya smiled evilly.

“That’s for begging to stop. A pet do not ask for his master to stop, a pet only can beg for more torture.” Tetsuya said. Yabu was desperate, Tetsuya keeps hitting his sweet spot, and he can’t cum at all. His body is hurt, he is tired, but he cannot do anything to escape yet.  
“You should read all the rules after this… A naughty pet’s rule.” Tetsuya said. Then he gives one last thrust, before he cum inside Yabu again. In the same time with that, Yabu passed out.  
Then he signals his guards to come closer. He pulls out from Yabu and sits beside unconscious Yabu.  
 “He’s the most perfect pet I ever have, he’s tight, he taste good, and he is cute too. Prepare his collar, and his cage.” Tetsuya said. But the worst thing is not that, the worst thing is the words that came out from Tetsuya afterwards. He said :

“He is going to be my personal pet.”

TBC

~~~

As I promised, I update chap 6 too today~  
This is somewhat my apology for not posting anything in 7 days (in total) this month~  
I'll update this soon nee~

By the way,  
I just want to know,  
should I make a Christmas Special fic? per pairing I mean...  
Please do tell me your thoughts~

Please do leave me a comment too,  
I'll be very motivated~  
and

_** Thank you so much for reading! ** _

 


	7. My Dear Pet (II) : Mental Torture is about to begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya has tortured Yabu physically, but that isn't enough, he wants to torture Yabu mentally too.

**Title :** My Dear Pet (II) : Mental Torture is about to begin  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC ( R for violence?)  
 **Genre :** Romance, violence  
 **Summary :** Tetsuya has tortured Yabu physically, but that isn't enough, he wants to torture Yabu mentally too.

  
~~~

“Is he that good, sir? It is rare for you to want a personal pet.” Tetsuya’s assistant said as he pushes a cage to the room and place it in front of the bed.

“Yeah. He taste good. And he is so cute and handsome too. I love him. I like him.” Tetsuya said as he lifts Yabu’s face and kisses Yabu’s lips softly. Then he takes the nipple clamps away, he also picks Yabu up with his hands and puts Yabu into a silver cage and locks it securely.

“Bring him some clothes to wear. Call me if he is awake.” Tetsuya said. His assistant bows to him and Tetsuya walks away while grinning evilly.

\--

Kei is still crying in his room, he doesn’t want to eat, he doesn’t want to do anything but crying and mumbling Yabu’s name. Hikaru who is supposed to fill his need just roll his eyes and sit in front of the room. Then Tetsuya comes to Kei’s room.

“How is he?” Tetsuya said.

“Doesn’t want to eat, doesn’t want to do anything but crying.” Hikaru said as he keeps reading his manga.

“Sou ka? Open the door.” Tetsuya said, then Hikaru presses the password key, then the door opened. Tetsuya comes inside which makes Kei shivered, he even covers himself with the blanket so that he won’t need to see Tetsuya.

“Hello there, 13.” Tetsuya said. 13 was Kei’s name before he gets ‘Kei’ as a name from Yabu.   
“Do not worry. I won’t harm you. Because I have new entertainer.” Tetsuya said, he sounds excited and show off.

“Wh—what entertainer?” Kei asks as he takes a peek from the blanket. Deep inside his heart he prays that Tetsuya’s entertainment is not his master, Yabu.

“Your master.” Tetsuya said evilly. Kei was frozen, he cannot move even an inch. He feels like something is breaking. He wishes it’s all just a thread, he wishes all of this is just a bad dream, a very bad dream.   
“He loves you so much nee. He will be my personal pet, just to save you from any torture. He left his pride and be my slave, my sex slave.” Tetsuya said. Kei’s tears falls down, it can’t stop.

“Kou-sama…” He mumbles.   
“No… it can’t be… It’s just a dream… a bad dream…” Kei said, he cries so hardly. He is mad to Tetsuya, because of him, his new happy life is ruin and his beloved master is tortured.

“It’s the real thing. Ah! I should give you a live show. I shall let you see I do him so hard begs me to stop, and let you see me taste him completely.” Tetsuya says. Kei was really pissed, he throws the pillow to Tetsuya, but Tetsuya can catch it perfectly, and he looks at Kei sharply.

“If you ever misbehave to me… you’ll see what happen to your beloved Kota-sama. Torturing room will be waiting for him.” Tetsuya said, he smirk and walks to the door.   
“If you ever misbehave, I won’t even guarantee that he will be alive.” Tetsuya smirks.   
“Jaa nee, 13.” Tetsuya left the room, leaving Kei crying and sobbing.

\--

“Do you find anything, Daiki?” Takaki asks as he tries to drive carefully. Yuro, Daiki and Haru are trying to think and use the technology to help searching for their master.

“Nothing.” Daiki answers.

“Haru? Yuro?” Takaki asks.

“Nothing, sir.” Yuro and Haru said in union.

“Hey, by the way, I want to ask you guys something. I’m just wondering… You guys are butlers, technically not related to Kota that much, but why are you so persistent on looking for him? I mean, you can just quit and look for another job…” Takaki said. Indeed, they can do that. They can just quit looking for Yabu and Kei, then look for another job. Yuro, Haru and Daiki smiled. Then they said in union :

“We have our reason.”

\--

Yabu have awakened, he can see himself dressed in a plain t-shirt and underwear. He rubs his head, he feels terrible headache and backache. He wants to move, but the chains restricted him to do so, and his mouth also has a gag so he can’t talk or even closes his mouth. He feels so hurt, his head feels hurt, his nipples feels terrible, his hole feels ache, and his stomach feels hunger. Well, he hasn’t eaten since this morning, and it’s night already. 

“I see you have awakened.” Tetsuya said. Yabu looks at him with such tired eyes, his eyes can’t even fully open. Tetsuya giggles and stands up from his chair, he puts his book on the table. He bend down to see Yabu. Tetsuya pats Yabu’s head and caresses Yabu’s cheek.   
“How are you?” he asks, Yabu didn’t answer it. How can he answer it, he has a gag on his mouth.   
“You want to see your cat?” he asks again. This time, Yabu nods his head madly. Tetsuya smirk. He knows Yabu would like to meet Kei. Of course he wants to, Yabu misses Kei already, and he wants to see him badly. He wants to see if Kei is alreight.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you see him, but after I do you… IN FRONT of him…” Tetsuya said as he smirk so evilly. Yabu is trying to struggle, to show his ‘don-t-do-that’ gesture, but then again Tetsuya IS really evil, he would do anything to torture Yabu. Not just physically but also mentally.   
“What? You don’t want him to see I’m doing you?” Tetsuya said, Yabu nods his head madly again. Even though he feels very tired, he nods his head like he is in energetic condition.

“But I DO want you so see it.” Tetsuya said while smirking again. Then he turns his head to look at his assistant.   
“Bring him to the ‘show’ stage, and tell Hika to bring that cat in the glassed VIP room” Tetsuya said as he walks away from the cage and he takes his glass of tea, before he sips it.

\--

Now, Kei is in a room, the wall is made from glass, so he can see the stage. The stage has a bed and a container consist toys and torturing goods. Kei has a really bad feeling about this. He always hates the show stage. Because he knows, in this room, pets are fucked and some people will watched, it’s supposed to be somewhat promotion action. But since Yabu is not available for renting, so this show is just for Kei to see. Just for torturing Yabu and Kei mentally.   
What Tetsuya is trying to do now is making Kei see Yabu being fucked by him on the glassed VIP room. He even gives Kei the best view to the stage.

“Hello there, stray cat…” Tetsuya said as he closes the glassed VIP room.

“What will you do?! What will you do to Kota-sama?!” Kei yells out as he tries to hit Tetsuya several times. But Tetsuya can dodge it easily.

“What will I do? Simple, I’ll do what I usually do to my pet. He’s MY pet, remember?” Tetsuya said with ‘show off’ tone. Kei is really angry that he punches Tetsuya, and it did really hit Tetsuya. Tetsuya is even bleeding now due to Kei’s punch.

“You don’t deserve Kota-sama!” Kei said Kei is brave enough to punch his face now.

“How dare you?!” Tetsuya said as he grips Kei’s shirt, but Kei can easily slaps Tetsuya’s hands and punches Tetsuya’s cheek for the 3rd time. Tetsuya feels so pissed that he looks at Kei so sharply.   
“Well well, I see you already brave enough to fight me back… I guess you have forgotten who you are, you slutty cat?” Tetsuya said as he rubs his cheek. Kei’s punches was really hard which makes his cheek feels hurt.

“I know who I am, and I am not slutty! At least I am BETTER than you!” Kei said seriously. For the first time, he acts like a grow up, he acts mature and he leaves his kiddy side which Yabu loves so much.

“Is that so? You don’t know what you have done… Do you forget what I said? Do you forget what will happen if you misbehave?” Tetsuya said. Right that moment, Kei feels so down, he remembers that Tetsuya will take Yabu to the torturing room if he ever misbehave, unfortunately, he just did misbehave.

“I… I’m sorry! Please don’t do anything bad to him! Please…” Kei said. He even gets down on his knees to beg.

“It’s too late… You have misbehave, stray cat. I’m going to start the show now… You better sit there, and watch I fuck him hard” Tetsuya said as he smirk and opens the door. Kei is crying and frozen, thinking that it’s his fault that Yabu will be brought to the torturing room. Also thinking that it is his fault that now Yabu is going to be fucked in front of him.   
Then, before Tetsuya leaves the room, he looks at Kei with a smirk and he said :

“Enjoy the show~”

TBC

~~~

How was this? ahaha~  
It's not really exciting, I know... Gomen nee~

again, Gomen nee, I didn't update yesterday...  
My connection was very very slow yesterday...  
Even now is very slow... Gomen *bow*  
I can't even open LJ from my phone yesteday *sigh*  
I can't reply comment too, I'm very sorry nee... *bow bow bow*  
But I'll reply tomorrow~  
so, please do leave me a comment *smile*  
And,  
 _ **Thanks for reading!**_  



	8. My Dear Pet (II) : Mental Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the mental torture has begun. Kei really wants all of it to stop, but all he can do is watching from a glassed room.

**Title :** My Dear Pet (II) : Mental Torture  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC ( NC for violence?)  
 **Genre :** Romance, violence  
 **Summary :** Now, the mental torture has begun. Kei really wants all of it to stop, but all he can do is watching from a glassed room.  
  
~~

“No no no no! Please no!” Kei said as he keeps trying to beg Tetsuya to stop torturing Yabu. But Tetsuya just keep walking away and he locks the glassed VIP room’s door.

“Enjoy, cat…” Tetsuya said as he steps on the stage. By that time, a man in black dragging Yabu’s collar to lay down on the bed on stage. Yabu is wearing a tight leather suits which exposed his member, hole, and his nipples. He also wears a collar and he is crawling as fast as he could so he can catch up with the man in black.   
Tetsuya smirks as he sees Yabu entered the room. He sits in the bed and waiting for Yabu to crawl up on the bed. Kei is crying, he can’t stop even a bit. He feels so worried and can feels sadness and scared and jealousy, and hatred, and anger. He feels it all at once.   
Yabu sees Kei with regretful eyes. He feels like he has betrayed Kei by having sex with someone else, but he doesn’t have other choice but do that to safe Kei. 

“You know, Kou-chan… you’re so pretty…” Tetsuya said as he uses his hands to touch Yabu’s face and make Yabu looks at him. Yabu is very tired, his voice doesn’t even want to come out. He is hungry and tired, so he keeps in silent and do whatever Tetsuya wants, since that the best way to prevent himself to get some whips or paddling.   
“I really like you… But all I need from you is your body to satisfy me. All I love about you, is just your sexy body and your tight hole. That’s all.” Tetsuya said in such mischievous tone. Then he kisses Yabu. Kei sees that and he hits the glass wall several times while yelling ‘STOP’.   
“Shall we have sex now? In front of your precious boyfriend? I bet it’ll hurt him so much, seeing you being fucked by me.” He smirks before he takes off Yabu leash and pins Yabu to the bed. Yabu lets out a drop of his tear and he gulps his saliva before he looks at Kei and mouthing ‘please, close your eyes…’. He weakly plead Kei to closes his eyes.

“The machine please…” Tetsuya said to his assistant, then his assistant brings him a pretty big fucking machine. It’s literally a fucking machine. It’s long and it has a vibrator in the end of it and it can thrust so quickly and hardly. Even the vibrator’s head can move circling. Not just that, the vibrators is so big. Even by looking at it, Kei knows it’ll hurt Yabu so much.   
“Put it in him.” Tetsuya said as he forced Yabu to be in crawling position. Tetsuya’s assistant inserted the machine’s vibrator head to Yabu’s hole. Yup, no lube, no preparation, not even a warning. Can anyone imagine how hurt it would be?   
“Turn it on.” Tetsuya said as he pulls down his own pants, revealing his hard member. Yabu screams so hard when the machine starts thrusting inside him, it vibrates so fiercely inside him, and it draws circle inside Yabu’s hole. He feels terrible pain, and he feels blood flowing out from his hole. Kei sees it all, he cries and keeps hitting the wall.

“STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!” Kei said as he crying hardly. He can’t even stand up properly anymore. He feels so weak as he looks at Yabu. Tetsuya smirks, ah he loves how he hurt Kei mentally. But not only Kei, he also torture Yabu’s mental. It hurts his pride, it hurts him mentally, and it’s a terrible humiliation for him.

“Suck me, you dog!” Tetsuya said to Yabu as he aims his member to Yabu’s mouth. Yabu didn’t do anything, he is panting and screaming. Tetsuya hates being ignored, so he whips Yabu’s back. The machine thrust in him so quickly and in constant pace which is pretty quick. More over the vibrator is so big, it filled Yabu’s hole completely.   
“Suck, I said!” He said as he whips Yabu. Yabu sobs and scream. It seems like he has to. Before he sucks Tetsuya’s member, he looks at Kei and mouthing,

“it’s all right. I’ll  be okay. So please close your eyes.” Yabu is mouthing that to Kei as he tries to hold the pain and as he tries to not screaming in pain.

“Raise the pace.” Tetsuya said. Then the machine thrusts inside Yabu harder and faster which makes Yabu moaned in pain. Tetsuya whips Yabu again as he told Yabu to suck his member, then Yabu sucks Tetsuya’s member. Kei sees that Yabu mouthing those words, so he does what Yabu says. He closes his eyes with both of his hands, he sits on the floor and sobbing. Actually, Kei feels very useless, he can’t help at all. He feels like he can’t do  anything.

“God, please protect Kota-sama…” Kei said before he cries even harder.

\--

Now, Takaki, Haru, Yuro and Daiki are in the airport, searching for the mid nights flights that went yesterday night. But they cannot find anything at all. The last fight last night was at 2 AM, to Paris. Could that mean Yabu and Kei is in Paris now?

“Paris? Could it be they in Paris?” Daiki said as he thinks.

“No. They are in China.” Haru said as he brings a piece of paper.

“What makes you think that?” Yuro asks. Haru gives a paper to Daiki and Yuro.

“They won’t take the public flight, they went with a personal plane.” Haru said.   
“I got the data from the head airport. The last flight was at 3 AM, to China, the passager are 5 people. Those 5 people might be Tetsuya, Kota-sama, Kei-sama and 2 guards.” Haru said. Takaki was there all along, but he cannot really help since he doesn’t really get it yet.

“I see. Brilliant! We should go there now!” Yuro said.

“We can’t. The flight to China is sold out. The earliest flight is tomorrow at 7 PM, I’ve checked.” Daiki said as he shows his laptop to Haru and Yuro to prove that he had checked it.

“Let’s go on personal plane then.” Takaki said. Now, he is being useful.   
“But I have no pilot…” Takaki continued.

“No problem, I can fly a plane.” Yuro said as he smiles proudly. Haru and Daiki hi-fiving with Yuro. Now they are one step closer to Yabu and Kei. Because they are in China.

“Jaa, I’ll take care of the permission and stuff.” Daiki said.

“We’ll help.” Haru and Yuro said. Then Daiki, Yuro and Haru walks away to the head airport while Takaki still in shock condition.

“How Kota can have a butler who can fly a plane?” Takaki mumbles.   
“And… I wonder why they are so persistent on finding their masters?” he mumbles again, this time seriously.

\--

After Tetsuya releases his cum in Yabu’s mouth, he told his assistant to pull out the machine. Yabu is already worn out because of the machine. Once it pulled out, Yabu falls down to the bed and panting so hardly and some tears are flowing down his cheek. Once in a while, he sees Kei. Kei still closes his eyes which makes Yabu sighs in relive. Well he doesn’t want Kei to see this humiliation.

“Now, mine will fuck you up.” Tetsuya said as he aims his member to Yabu’s hole. Yabu just closes his eyes and tries to endure the pain. Unfortunately, it feels so hurt he can’t hold it up, he screams so hard and moans in pain. Even though Kei covers his ears, he still can hears Yabu’s screams. Kei sobs and keep shutting his eyes. He keeps praying deep in his heart so that all this humiliation, torture and inhuman slavery will be over.   
Tetsuya is now thrusting inside Yabu so quickly, not as quick as the machine was, but it considered as quick. Yabu moans in pain, well, his hole is bleeding, also it looks so burning red.

“Ple… *pant* ase… *pant* sto—stop… *pant* sto…op *pant*” Yabu begs weakly as he holds his painful butt. He sobs several time, but Tetsuya doesn’t even slowing the pace, he even raises the pace.

“Never. I haven’t cum yet.” Tetsuya said with a smirk. Yabu cannot hold it anymore, he thinks he’ll pass out soon. Tetsuya keeps thrusting and he hits Yabu’s sweet spot. Yabu wants to cum but he has cock ring with prevent him to do so.

“At… le*pant*ast… let me… *pant* cum… ple…as…” Yabu begs miserably. But not even once Tetsuya feels any mercy for Yabu. Instead of letting Yabu cum, he thrust harder and covers Yabu’s mouth with his hands so he won’t talk again.

“Shut it. I’ll never let you cum.” Tetsuya said as he smirks and keep thrusting inside Yabu. All Yabu can do now is moaning in pain and sorrows.

\--

After Tetsuya cum in Yabu for 4 times, he pushes Yabu down to the floor. Yabu can’t even stand up anymore. He only lying on the floor without any energy left. Kei opens his eyes and he can see that this show is over. He sighs in relive, though he keeps crying because he can see how miserable Yabu is now. Yabu’s hole is bleeding, his lips is swollen, there’s some scars on his face, and his back is bleeding due to whips, not only that Yabu’s member is being tied tightly. It must be feels so hurt.

“Stray cat, you still there?” Tetsuya said teasingly.   
“You enjoy the show, right?” he asks. Kei can’t say anything but curses and hateful words. Tetsuya smirks.   
“It’s not over, you know…” he said.

“There’s more?! No! please stop! He had enough already! Please stop!” Kei said, he begs like there’s no tomorrow.

“No. it’s your fault for misbehaving to me.” Tetsuya said, then he looks at his assistant, Tetsuya smirks so evilly. Kei keeps begging but Tetsuya keeps ignoring him, then Tetsuya said :

“Bring him to the torturing room.”

TBC

~~

So? How was that? Hehehe~  
Hope you like it nee~  
and hope they'll be saved soon *though I'm not planning to stop torturing Yabu for awhile hehe~*

Gomen nee,  
it seems like I can't reply comment again today,  
I only manages few of it,  
but I'll try to reply all of them as soon as I can...  
You see, it's almost Christmas and my cousins (2 of them are 8 years old) are always around me,  
I cannot possibly reply comment, when the fic is NC... It'll be bad if they see it... ahahaha~

Though, I won't be able to answer it soon, but please do leave me a comment,  
because that will motivate me so much~  
and  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading nee~_**


	9. My Dear Pet (II) : The Butler's Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu's butler and Takaki is on the way to China, to saved Kei and Yabu. on the way they have a little chat. About why Yabu is so important for the butlers. Not only that, it seems like Yabu has find a little bunch of hope to escape.

**Title :** My Dear Pet (II) : The Butler's Stories  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG to NC (PG-15 for this)  
 **Genre :** Romance, a slight fluff  
 **Summary :** Yabu's butler and Takaki is on the way to China, to saved Kei and Yabu. on the way they have a little chat. About why Yabu is so important for the butlers. Not only that, it seems like Yabu has find a little bunch of hope to escape.

  
~~~

When hearing what Tetsuya said, Kei can't help it but hits the glassed wall several times, each time harder and harder.Tetsuya smirks widely while Yabu almost passed out at the floor. He is panting hardly and he almost can't breathe, it feels so hard for him to breath normally. All along the show, Hikaru has been watching right outside the glassed VIP room Kei is in, specially watching Kei.  
  
"No! Please stop... he... he had enough." Kei sobs hardly. Hikaru sighs. How he hates seeing Kei cry like that, because when he cries like that, he won't eat, he won't do anything, which makes Hikaru's work harder.  
  
"No way... I have to make him pay for what you have done to me..." Tetsuya said as he smirks even evilly. Kei hits the wall again, hopping that the wall would break and he can save his boyfriend. But of course the wall didn't break. Hikaru walks towards Tetsuya and kneels in front of Yabu, before he lifts Yabu's face and wipes Yabu's tears.  
  
"Tetsuya, look he's worn out. Stop it for a while would you? It'll be bad if he dies, right?" Hikaru said, Tetsuya pouts his lips.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Tetsuya..." Hikaru cuts Tetsuya's words with such demanding tone. Tetsuya sighs.  
  
"Fine. I'll let him rest for now. But that's because you asked me to, and because you are my friend..." Tetsuya said. Yabu looks at Hikaru so deeply, is not like he is trying to get mercy, but he is examining Hikaru, and he did find something in Hikaru. Yabu smirks softly so no one would notice.  
  
“Ari…ga…tou…” Yabu said as he tries to keep awake. Hikaru pats his head and walks away.  
  
“Un…” Hikaru said as he walks to the door, he opens it and slams it closed after he got out. Yabu smirks.  
  
“Hey, clean him, and bring him to his cat.” Tetsuya said. Then some man drag Yabu to the bathroom to washes him, on the way Yabu can see, pet’s time tables on the walls, some posters, and the employees’ schedule. When he looks at the schedule, Yabu smirks.  
\--  
  
Currently, Yuro is turning on the auto-pilot, since the plane has come to the stabile state. All 4 of them are in the pilot cabin. All four of them ; Daiki, Haru, Yuro, and Takaki. Haru gives all of them a cup of tea to enjoy together, as they persistently looking for the next plan on how they would find Yabu and Kei in china. But then one certain question throbbing in Takaki’s inner thought.  
  
“Hey… guys… Why all of you really persistent on looking for your masters? What’s the reason?” Takaki asks. Yeah, why should they search? They can just find other work. Yuro, Haru and Daiki looks at each others.  
  
“Every each of us has our own story that related to Kota-sama, you better be specific on who do you ask to.” Yuro said before he sips his tea and he keeps controlling the radar once in a while.  
  
“Yuro-san, is right…” Haru said as he smiles and he remembers about his past.  
  
“Though I just started work with Kota-sama for a day, but I do have my own story…” Daiki said softly. Takaki looks at them.  
  
“Jaa, let’s hear from the one who works for Kota the longest…” Takaki said. His curiosity about the reason is getting higher, and he wants to know it now.  
  
“It would be me then…” Haru said. Well, Haru has been working for Yabu about 10 years, and soon it will be 11 years. Quite long nee?  
“Around 10 years ago, I was just a useless 16-year old teenager. I was raises in a poor family to begin with, but it turns even worse when my parents died on an accident, and I have no other sibling to rely on. I got no job and lived public children’s park. Yes, I was miserable, I even robed an old lady and some houses to keep on living. Everyone looks down on me, everyone but a certain 14-year old kid. Ever since he met me on the park, he always came to see me and gave me food. He said I’m easy to talk to, he told me about how his mother never home, and how his father left him for good. He believed me, even though he knew I was just a criminal. Once he ever said to me :‘You are not bad, the fate is just being bad to you. If fate being good, I’m sure you’ll be good too.’ Then he offered me a job, a job to be his friend. Be his friend and I get paid for that. And when he grew up, and he able to live on his own, he kept me as his friend and kept paying me too, I feel that I owe him so much, so I offered myself to be his butler, he refused it at first, but in the end, he let me do what I wanted to do, and that is to be his butler. He has so much effect on my life.” Haru explains as he smiles, he remembers how Yabu offers him a job as his friend.  
  
“Ah… sou ka...” Takaki said. He left speechless. No wonder Haru is so persistent on finding Yabu.  
“Yuro-san, how about you?” Takaki asks.  
  
“For me, once, he saved my life. About 6 years ago, I was just a news paper deliverer that met Kota-sama everyday for delivering his news paper. But then I got a heart problem, and hospitalize for weeks. I never thought that Kota-sama would come to see me at the hospital, but he did. He came to the hospital, to see me and to ask if I was okay. That day, the doctor told everything to Kota-sama, the doctor told that I needed an operation soon, or I’ll die. Then again I was just a news paper deliverer. I have no family too. I couldn’t even pay the hospital fee, how could I pay for operation fee. I gave up my life that time, and after that day, Kota-sama didn’t pay me visit again, but after 3 days, he came back and said to me : ‘I’ll pay the operation fee, and the hospital fee, so don’t waste the life God had given to you, nee?’ after the operation, I lived normally, but I feel that I owe Kota-sama so much, so I asked him to take me as his butler for free as a pay back, but in the end, he keeps paying me for working with him.” Yuro explains. Takaki can see Yuro’s pure smile. Now he knows why Yuro wants to find Yabu. He owes Yabu his life. Well, Yabu did kind of saved his life.  
  
“Whoa… I never knew, that… Kota has a very kind heart.” Takaki said. Well, come to think of it. Yuro was just a news paper deliverer, without him Yabu’s life can still go on, but instead of being nonchalant, he acted care and encouraging.  
“How about you, Daiki? You just met Kota yesterday, and it was Yuro who hired you…” Takaki said. Daiki was hired by Yuro, and he hasn’t made so much contact with Yabu too, so what kind of story he has?  
  
“For me… You see, since I was 7, my parents dumped me on the rubbish dump in the middle of somewhere I didn’t know. I lived on my own, with a farmer who always treated me as a dog. No one ever look with pleasant eyes to me, everyone always looked at me with disgust look. I am no one, but… Kota-sama called me a ‘family’. I never feel how is it to be loved as family, even my own family dumped me, but Kota-sama… he called me as a ‘family’, he treats me not like a butler, but like a family even though we just met. And… Kei-sama… He never looks to what people are or how miserable he was, he always grateful to what he has. When I heard about what happen to Kei-sama before, all about his title as sex pet, I was about to cry, but he patted me and said ‘It’s not that bad, at least, because I was there, I met Kota-sama, and now I’m with Kota-sama. If I was not there, I probably just a stranger to Kota-sama, right?’. And the last reason… I want to see that lovey-dovey couple for more…” Daiki said and he laughs on the end. Takaki nods. Now he knows better about his friend, Yabu. How kind Yabu is. And he also knows how innocent Kei is.  
  
“Ah, we’re almost there. Please head back to the passenger seat and put on the seat belt.” Yuro said as he sits on the pilot seat and he fasten his seat belt. Then Haru, Daiki, and Takaki go to the passenger cabin.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu is dressed nicely now. Even though he is still weak and tired, but he is excited that finally he can see Kei again. The guards take him to Kei’s room. As soon as the guards open the door, Yabu walks inside and Kei hugs him so tightly.  
  
“Kota-sama!” Kei said, he sobs so cutely. He hugs Yabu like he would never let it go.  
  
“Kei…” Yabu said as he looks at Kei with his wistful eyes.  
  
“Is Kota-sama okay? You look so bad… and … it’s all because of me… to protect me… gomen…” Kei said weakly. Yabu pats his head.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m alright, Kei.” Yabu said slowly. Yabu leads Kei to the bed to sit there. Kei hugs Yabu, and not even once he lets it go.  
  
“Kota-sama… you should rest… You look so tired. You can rest here…” Kei said as he pushes Yabu to the bed. Yabu smiles and pulls Kei to the bed too, and he hugs his kitty.  
  
“Listen, Kei. I have 3 hours to sleep, but I only have 10 minutes to see you. There’s no way I would waste it even if it’s just a second.” Yabu said dearly. Kei looks at him with his sad eyes. Kei was just thinking, there’s 24 hours a day, but Yabu only got 3 hours to sleep, isn’t that kind of cruel?  
  
“Just three hours? But… but… he raped you a lot, and he only gives you 3 hours to sleep? How cruel…” Kei says sadly. Kei looks at Yabu’s wounded body and his eyes became even sadder. Yabu pats his head, and he smiled to Kei, to assure Kei that he is fine.  
  
“I’m okay, Kei… I just, feel guilty…” Yabu said as he sees to Kei’s eyes deeply.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because… I broke the rule you made for me…” Yabu said. He is talking about the relationship rule, Yabu gave some rules to Kei and Kei gave some rules to Yabu too. One of Kei’s rules for Yabu was ‘not allowed to have sex with anyone other than Kei.’.  
  
“Kota-sama doesn’t have to think about that. I… It’s not like, it’s really your fault, you were being raped…” Kei said sadly. Then Kei kissed Yabu’s cheek.  
  
“Arigatou nee.” Yabu said sweetly before he lets go of the hug and takes Kei’s hand.  
“Listen to me, Kei…”  
  
“Un?” Kei looks at Yabu with worried look. Then Yabu whispers to Kei softly :  
  
“I have a plan to escape.”  
  
TBC  
  
~~~

Gomen it took so long for the update...  
I just have some things to do,  
Like watching the making of Ride With Me PV, and flails over it ahahaha~

Hope you like this~  
Actually, I'll be happy I have some readers *laughs*  
Because it seems like no one reads my fic lately...  
I feel so fail *drop*  
Or maybe my fics isn't good enough nee~  
Jaa, hope this one is good enough~

Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be happy to get it *very happy to get it~*  
and  
 **Thank you for reading~**

 

                                                                                                                                                          



	10. My Dear Pet II : Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu tells about the plan. Kei agrees to it after Yabu plead him. For Yabu Kei has to escape first, no matter what. And he is willing to take any risk in order to give Kei time to escape.

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : Escaping  
 **Pairing :** Yabu / Kei  
 **Rating :** PG-15  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little violence, a little fluff  
 **Summary :** Yabu tells about the plan. Kei agrees to it after Yabu plead him. For Yabu Kei has to escape first, no matter what. And he is willing to take any risk in order to give Kei time to escape.

  
~~~

“Eh? A pla--…” Before Kei can finish, Yabu kisses Kei’s lips to shut him up.

“Shhh… not so loud. That guy might hear you.” Yabu said. He is talking about Hikaru. Even though Yabu is whispering, actually, Hikaru can hear him just well, but he pretends like he can’t hear anything and he sits on the chair, about 5 meters away from Yabu and Kei.

“What’s the plan?” Kei asks. He looks enthusiastic. Well he already tired of this place, he hates this place, and he hates how Yabu is being hurt.

“First of all. Can you speak Chinese?” Yabu asks. He is hoping that Kei learned Chinese from his butler.

“Yeah… a little… why?” Kei asks.

“I notice it because the posters on the wall are on Chinese. So probably we’re in china. And on the way here, I saw the employees’ schedule, there’s ‘meeting time’ on it, it is said on the board that everyones attend that meeting, which means you have a change to escape by that time.” Yabu whispers to Kei. Kei nods, but then he notices something.

“I have a change?... how about you?” Kei asks sadly.

“You want to save me, right?” Yabu asks, his voice turns low, and somehow he looks so tired.

“Un… of course I want to.” Kei says as he caresses Yabu’s hair dearly.

“Then, you have to escape first, run away as far as you could and then ask for someone’s help to save me, okay?” Yabu said. Actually, for Yabu now, all that matter is Kei has to get out from this place.  
“Listen to me, nee? Tomorrow, the meeting will be on 2 PM, by that time, get out from this room, and head outside, run away as far as you could, then ask for someone help to call Yuro. You remember Yuro’s phone number, right?” Yabu asks.

“Un… but how can I go out, the room is always lock…” Kei said.

“I have the key… I stole it~” Yabu said while smiling. Remember when Hikaru saved Yabu on the ‘show room’? When he saved him by ask Tetsuya to stoop torturing Yabu?

_ *Flash Back* _   
_ "Tetsuya, look he's worn out. Stop it for a while would you? It'll be bad if he dies, right?" Hikaru said, Tetsuya pouts his lips. _

_ "But..." _

_ "Tetsuya..." Hikaru cuts Tetsuya's words with such demanding tone. Tetsuya sighs. _

_ "Fine. I'll let him rest for now. But that's because you asked me to, and because you are my friend..." Tetsuya said. Yabu looks at Hikaru so deeply, is not like he is trying to get mercy, but he is examining Hikaru, and he did find something in Hikaru. Yabu smirks softly so no one would notice. _   
_ *End of flash back* _

That time, when Yabu looked at Hikaru’s eyes deeply. He took the spare key from Hikaru’s pocket, that’s why he was smirking softly.  
“And I’ll make sure those guards on the meeting won’t leave the room, so you can escape. No matter what, you have to run away and don’t look back, don’t even think about me, I’ll be okay… alright?” Yabu says as he smiles to Kei. Kei looks at Yabu with his deep eyes.

“How can I not think about you?” Kei asks sadly. Indeed, how can he? How can he when his boyfriend is raped and tortured?

“I promise I’ll stay alive. So, you have to try your best to run and call Yuro to save me, okay?” Yabu said.

“Will I really save you by doing that?” Kei asks. His face is really showing that he wants to save Yabu.

“You will, Kei. I’m sure.”

“Okay then, I’ll do it. But promise you’ll be alive, nee?” Kei said. Yabu smiles and pats his head before he nods and whispers ‘I promise’. Unfortunately, all the way, Hikaru hears all of it, and his job is to guard Kei, so he won’t run away. Indeed, he has to be on that meeting too tomorrow.

“Oi! Your time is up!” Hikaru said as he drags Yabu away from Kei. Kei tries to grabs Yabu’s hands, but he fails because Hikaru drags Yabu so fastly.

\--

The next day, as planned, everyone is gathered on the meeting room. Everyone include Tetsuya. Of course Tetsuya brings his personal pet there, and he puts on a leash on Yabu’s collar. Every guards and every outside guards are there.

“Is everyone here?” Tetsuya asks as he stood up on the podium. Yabu was tied up to Tetsuya’s hand, he can’t run away. But he can reach the door, since the leash is pretty long. Yabu knew that there’s only one key for this room, because some guards have talked about it and he overheard it. All he has to do now is steal the key from Tetsuya’s pocket and lock the door so no one can go outside and Kei can escape.

“Jaa, let’s start the meeting. Today’s meeting is about the new menu on our pet company. Usually there’s 2 hours rent, 3 hours rent, 4 hours rent, and 5 hours rent. But from tomorrow on there will be 24 hours rent. On this rent—“ Tetsuya was explaining, but then Yabu jumped to him and licks his face.  
“Eh? My dog is being needy now?” Tetsuya asks while smirking. He thought Yabu is being needy, but actually, he is trying to distract Tetsuya and steal the key.

“Wan! Wan!” Yabu barks and licks Tetsuya’s face again. By that time, he able to steal the key, he puts it on the space between his hand and his handcuff.

“Stop it, I’ll fuck you after the meeting, so stop for now, get it?” Tetsuya said firmly. Yabu nods and smiles. He smiles because he gets the key. Then Yabu proceed to the door and locks the door. But a guard sees him.

“Sir! Your pet is locking the door.” The guard said.

“What?!” Tetsuya looks at the door and finds Yabu is locking the door. Yabu freeze on his place. Tetsuya looks at him in such mad eyes.  
“Give the key to me!” Tetsuya said as he approach Yabu, but Yabu shakes his head and he holds the key tightly.  
“Guys, get him!” Tetsuya said. The guards stand up and approach Yabu to get the key. Yabu knows perfectly, if he lets them take the key then Kei might get caught, so no matter what he won’t let go of the key. When the guards tries to get the key, Yabu thinks quickly and throw the key out to the window. And so that key is gone. That meeting room is on the 4th floor, and there’s no way they can collect the key from that room.

“Did you realize what have you done?! That’s the only key! We can’t get out now!” Tetsuya said. The guards just keeps in silent when they see Tetsuya is angry.

“That’s good, because that way, Kei can run away…” Yabu said. He knows he is taking too much risk.

“So that’s why…” Tetsuya looks so angry, but then he smirks.  
“Do you know what kind of trouble you just got in to?” Tetsuya said.  
“There’s more than 20 males here. And all of them… can rape you…” Tetsuya said with a smirk. Yabu sighs, he knows this risk all along.  
“They’ll punish you… fuck you so hard that you can’t even open your eyes.” Tetsuya said.

“Jaa, gentlemen, please punish this disobedient dog.” Tetsuya said. The guards starts touching Yabu while Yabu struggle as much as he can, but there’s too many people who hold him, he can’t struggle. Yabu just closes his eyes as his body is being used by those men.

‘Kei… be alright…’ Yabu prays as he is being raped.

\--

While that, Kei is opening his room door with the key Yabu gave him last night. He walks outside slowly and look for ways to go out. He finds the exit door sign and he follows it. Then he finds the exit door. He was really excited.

“Yatta! I find the exit door. Now I can escape and save Kota-sama!” Kei said it proudly. But when he is about to open the exit door, he can’t open it. It was locked. Then from the dark side of the room, Hikaru comes out while holding a key, he shows it to Kei and said :

“And you think I’ll let you escape?”

-TBC-

~~~

Gomen nee it took me so long to update this one *bow*  
And **Thank you so much** for your encouragement for me at the previous chap~  
That really makes me happy~  
I'll try to update again tonight~  
Wait for it nee!

Gomen nee, if this chap is a bit confusing *bow*  
I was having trouble on finding the right words~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
That will make me really happy~  
and,  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**

 


	11. My Dear Pet II : Escape part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kei tries to escape, Yabu did all he can to stay alive and Yabu's butler with Takaki finally arrive at China. Will they find Yabu and Kei? If they can find them, will they be able to take Yabu and Kei from Tetsuya?

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : Escape part 2  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Kei  
 **Rating :** PG-15  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little violence, a glance of smut  
 **Summary :** While Kei tries to escape, Yabu did all he can to stay alive and Yabu's butler with Takaki finally arrive at China. Will they find Yabu and Kei? If they can find them, will they be able to take Yabu and Kei from Tetsuya?

  
~~~

Kei is almost crying when he sees Hikaru there. He feels like has failed. Yabu gave him the change to run away, but now he is about to get caught by Hikaru. If he get caught then every Yabu’s afford will be meaningless. That’s why Kei doesn’t want to give it up yet.

“I’ll escape no matter what!” Kei says.

“And you think I’ll let you?” Hikaru says as he walks towards Kei. Kei takes some steps back. Hikaru laughs and takes his phone before he throws it to Kei. Kei catches it.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you escape.” Hikaru says with such nice smile. Instead of being happy, Kei tilts his head, he is so confuse on what happen here.

“Eh?” Kei mumbles. “Why?”

“Maa maa, just call your butler, and asks them to go here, building X, Huanggang, China. Tell them to depart on Guangzhou’s airport rather than Hong Kong one. Because we’re closer to Guangzhou.” Hikaru tells Kei. Kei nods and hurriedly calls Yuro. He remembers Yuro’s number perfectly, well, he is good at memorizing, especially when numbers is involves. While Kei is phone Yuro, Hikaru opens the exit door with the key.  
“Come with me, you’ll be saver if we head to my apartment. It is close by too.” Hikaru says as he drags Kei outside.

\--

While Kei is escaping, Tetsuya is desperately trying to open the door, but no good, he can’t break it. And his phone doesn’t get signal too. Well, that room is signal prove. The guards are happily using Yabu for their own stratification. While Yabu, well, it’s better not to explain his condition now.

“Stop.” Tetsuya said. Then the guards who were fucking Yabu stop. Tetsuya take a closer look to Yabu. He kicks Yabu’s face while Yabu is just lying on the floor helplessly.  
“Do you know what you have done?! That was the only key! Now we can’t get out! Dog!” Tetsuya said as he undone his own belt. Yabu laughs lightly.

“That… is better *pant*… tha—that way *pant* he… can… *pant* esc—escape.”  Yabu said while panting. His nose is bleeding as well as his lips. Tetsuya is gritting his teeth, and whip Yabu with his belt.

“So that’s what you planned! Good now I lost that cat again!” Tetsuya said. He whips Yabu again, but this time, with the metallic part of his belt. Yabu hisses, he cries hardly. Then Tetsuya looks at Yabu, then he smirks.  
“I do not need a dog that betray me.”  
“Did you know what kind of trouble you are in now?” Tetsuya said. Yabu ignores him.  
“A really bad one.” Tetsuya said before he looks at his employees. He said :

“Fuck this dog… until he dies.”

\--

Takaki, Haru, Daiki, and Yuro just landed on China. At the moment, they are busy looking at the map, making a deduction on where Yabu and Kei possibly are. Then, Yuro’s phone is ringing.

“Hello. This is Takahiro Yuro.” Yuro answers the phone. The moment Yuro hears who is the caller is. He jumped up and smiles in relive.  
“Kei-sama! Thank god you’re alive! Where are you now?” Yuro asks. When Yuro said ‘Kei’, Takaki, Daiki, and Haru jolts and sighs in relieve.  
“…Hai! I’ll be right there right away. Please do wait for us.” Yuro said. Then he greets before he hangs up.

“Is that Kei-sama? Is he alright?” Haru asks, he is excited that Kei can call Yuro just then.

“Where is he?” Daiki asks.

“Is Kota alright too?” Takaki also asks.

“Kei-sama is alright. By now he is in Huanggang. And Kota-sama is in danger. Kei-sama said we need to bring the police.” Yuro explains. Luckly, Yuro, Daiki, and Haru can speak Chinese, so they can communicate with the citizen.

“Good thing we landed in Guangzhou, Huanggang is not that far from here.” Daiki said.  
“Jaa, let’s split the work. Me and this useless man will go see Kei-sama, you both asks for the police help. As soon as I get the full address I’ll inform you.” Daiki said.

“Hey! I am not useless!” Takaki argues.

“Then make yourself useful!” Daiki said.

“We’ll be on our way!” Yuro said. Then he runs to the police station with Haru.

“Jaa, Ikou!” Daiki said. Takaki nods and follows him.

\--

Now, Kei is in Hikaru’s living room. Hikaru gives him a glass of hot chocolate, so that Kei can calm himself down. Hikaru also gives him a blanket. Well, the temperature is a bit low, and it feels cold. Even though Hikaru prepares chocolate and blanket, Kei keeps looking outside the window, he looks so depressed.

“Calm down. Your master will be okay.” Hikaru said in order to calm him down.

“But… Kota-sama already has so much wound. If Tetsuya finds out that I am gone, Kota-sama will be tortured again… I’m scared.” Kei said, as he tightly hugs the blanket. Hikaru pats his head.

“He promised that he’ll stay alive, right? So don’t worry, he’ll keep his promise, and stay alive for you.” Hikaru said. Kei looks at Hikaru with questioned eyes.

“What makes you so sure?” Kei asks weakly. His tears are almost out.

“He’s not the type who would lie…” Hikaru said with a smile on his face. Kei looks at Hikaru before he said :

“Hikaru-san, just… who are you?”

\--

Daiki and Takaki is on the way to Kei’s whereabouts. Takaki is driving a rented car while Daiki is sits next to him, telling Takaki where to go. He uses the GPS to help him navigate Takaki.

“You know, I can fight. So I am not useless.” Takaki suddenly bring up a topic.

“I can fight too. Clearly I am better than you. Now, just shut up and drive! Quick! Kota-sama is in danger, remember?” Daiki says. Takaki pouts and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. I know. I’m not an idiot!”

\--

Daiki and Takaki knocks the door of Hikaru’s apartment. Hikaru opens the door.

“Kei-sama!” Daiki runs towards Kei, passing Hikaru and not minding his rudeness. Daiki immediately makes sure that Kei is alright, and he asks many things to Kei, while that:

“Sumimasen. He is rude.” Takaki said as he bows his head, apologizing for Daiki’s rudeness.

“It’s alright. I’m Yaotome Hikaru. And you are?” Hikaru asks politely.

“I am Takaki Yuya. And that rude boy is Arioka Daiki, Yabu and Kei’s butler.” Takaki said casually.

“Ta—takaki?” Hikaru shutters. Well, Yuya is Tetsuya’s brothers, they have the same name.

“Yeah… I’m Tetsuya’s little brother. But I’m not that obsess with pets anymore.” Takaki explains.

“My apology, sir. I didn’t know you are Tetsuya’s relative.” Hikaru bows his head.

“No no. Don’t be so polite.” Takaki said. Then Kei walks towards Takaki and tugs his sleeve. Kei is crying silently, and while tugging Takaki’s shirt he looks at Takaki.

“Yuya-niichan… *sobs*  Kota-sama is… *sobs* is still there.” Kei said. Takaki pats his head.

“Hai hai. Let’s save him nee. Haru and Yuro will be here with the police soon.” Takaki said.  
“Now stop crying. Kota wouldn’t like it. Be a good kitty nee.” Takaki said as he pats Kei’s hair. Then Kei stops crying while Daiki wipes Kei’s tears with a handkerchief.

\--

The police are there and now, they are rescuing Yabu. The first thing they do is going in to the building.

“To the 4th floor, move it! Move it!” The head police said firmly. Then all of them goes there, the police squad goes there with Takaki, Kei, Daiki, and Hikaru. While that Yuro and Haru are out somewhere to buy some clothes for Yabu, since they know most likely Yabu would be naked by now.

“Break the door. On my mark. On 3. 3… 2… 1!” The head police said, then the door was broken down. By that time, Yabu is on Tetsuya’s hand, but Tetsuya also hold a gun. Well, he already know, that Kei would bring police here, that’s why he prepares. He already held Yabu in his left hand, Yabu is really miserable by then, he is bleeding everywhere, he is naked, also unconscious. Tetsuya sees that the police had arrived and now he is head to head with the police. Knowing that his situation is not good, he aims his gun to Yabu’s head and he said :

“No one moves… or I’ll shot him!”

TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Like it? Hate it?  
Hope you like it nee~  
I'll update again tomorrow, or if is possible, I'll update today~

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll make me happy so much~  
and,  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**  



	12. My Dear Pet II : Unexpected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen, if I made one, it would spoil the story if Yabu is saved or not, nee?)

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : Unexpected Confession  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, human-pet, a bit fluff  
 **Words count :** about 1700 words~  
 **Summary :** (Gomen, if I made one, it would spoil the story if Yabu is saved or not, nee?)

  
~~~

The moment Kei sees Yabu, he glares at Tetsuya. He is not crying nor pitying. He is angry. None of the polices dare to move. Neither Takaki, Daiki, Kei and Hikaru, they freeze in their place. Not moving even one bit. Tetsuya smirks.  
  
“Drop the gun!” Tetsuya said to the police. The head police look so hesitant. Tetsuya looks at them with impatient look. Then he loads his gun, to show that he will shot Yabu if they don’t listen to him.  
  
“Drop the gun already!” Kei yells out. Well, he doesn’t want Tetsuya to pull the trigger. But the police still hesitant. Tetsuya looks at Kei deeply and smirk. Tetsuya aims his gun to Yabu’s left arm.  
  
“Put it down, or I’ll shot him.” Tetsuya repeats. Kei shivers, he is scared that Tetsuya will really shot Yabu. The police still don’t put the gun down. They thought Tetsuya just threading.  
“Fine then.” Tetsuya said. Then he pulls the trigger. He really pulled it. The bullet goes though Yabu’s arm. This time, Kei really goes angry.  
“Put it down, or it’s his head next.” Tetsuya said.  
  
“PUT IT DOWN DAMNS IT!” Kei yells out. Daiki, Takaki and Hikaru look at Kei’s angry face, and get surprised. They never saw Kei this angry. Especially Takaki. Takaki has known Kei for 20 years, but he never saw Kei that angry. The police drop the guns down.  
  
“Now, I want that kitty.” Tetsuya said. Kei walks towards Tetsuya, but the police stop him.  
  
“No, don’t go, it’s dangerous.” The head police said to Kei. He is being logical, it is dangerous to go near Tetsuya by now, but then, it doesn’t matter for Kei. He doesn’t want Yabu to get any more hurt than he already is now.  
  
“I don’t care! So what if it is dangerous?” Kei said, then he firmly goes to Tetsuya. Now Kei is a meter away from Tetsuya. Tetsuya smirks, now he has two hostages. By that time, Haru and Yuro arrived there.  
  
“Kei-sama?!” Haru and Yuro said in union. They are getting panic now.  
  
“Let Kota-sama go, you damn pervert pig!” Kei said. Yuro and Haru’s eyes get widen. They never heard Kei said that before, afteral, Yabu never taught him to use impolite words . Daiki and Takaki are as surprise as Haru and Yuro. Kei drops his cute, innocent side and be his brave scary self. It’s indeed a splendid transformation.  
  
“What did yo—“ Before Tetsuya can even finish his words. Kei looks at Tetsuya in his angry eyes, and he gives him one perfect round kick. Yup, he kicks Tetsuya’s head. Tetsuya falls to the ground, and Kei took away the gun.  
  
“Arrest him!” The head police said. Then he police get Tetsuya’s arms.  
  
“Damn! How could I lose to a kitten like you?” Tetsuya said in hearted. Kei pouts and he doesn’t mind about Tetsuya at all. Instead of being angry to Tetsuya, Kei hugs Yabu and calls Yabu’s name over and over again. The head police drags Tetsuya away, to arrest him, and some police also arrest the guards there.  
  
“Kota-sama…. Wake up… please wake up…” Kei whispers softly. Then Yuro and Haru runs towards Yabu and Kei while Takaki, Daiki and Hikaru are dealing with the police about things.  
  
“Ke…i…” Yabu says weakly, he is awake now, but he can’t really open his eyes. Because it feels so heavy.  
  
“Kota-sama!” Kei excitedly said. He lets out a tear from his eye.  
  
“Excuse me sir.” Said Haru as he covers Yabu’s body with a bathrobe, so he won’t be that naked. Daiki calls an ambulance while Takaki and Hikaru is speaking with the police. Kei holds Yabu’s hands tightly. When he sees how Yabu is now, he is really scared that Yabu might dead. Well, his condition now is really miserable.  
  
“Jaa, now that the ambulance has been called, Yabu has been saved, Tetsuya has been caught, and Kei is saved too, I’ll get going now.” Hikaru said. He saved Kei and Yabu, and now he is just going to walk away? How the hell is he actually?  
  
“Eh? Where’re you going?” Daiki asked. Hikaru just smiles. “You should at least tell us who you really are!” Daiki said. Indeed, everyone just wants to know that, right?  
  
“I’m just simply someone who falls for him.” Hikaru said as he walks away.  
  
“Eh?!” Everyone get into a shock.  
  
“Yeah, I fall for him, but he already owned by someone, so, I think, that’s the only thing I can do to show how much I love him.” Hikaru said as he waits for the lift to pick him up.  
  
“Since when? Since when do you like him?” Kei asks.  
  
“Since the very first time I saw him.” Hikaru smiled.  
“Jaa, tell Yabu my regards. Jaa, sayonara~” Hikaru said, then he steps inside the lift and it goes down.  
  
\--  
  
Finally Yabu wakes up, Kei was there, right beside him. But he is not at the hospital, he is at his home. Yup, his own home. There’s the infusion bag attached to him though a thin hose. He rubs his head and looks around to be assuring that he is in his own home. And yes, he is in his own room, at his very own house.  
  
“Kota-sama, you’ve awake!” Kei said cheerfully, he hugs Yabu dearly and gives Yabu a kiss on his forehead. His cute and innocent self are back.  
“I’m really glad.” Kei said with his wistful eyes.  
  
“Kei-chan… You’re not injured anywhere, right?” Yabu asks as he hugs Kei tightly. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“I’m okay… but… Kota-sama is…” Kei says sadly, but Yabu looks at him deeply and kisses his lips quickly, and he caresses Kei’s hair.  
  
“I’m alright, as long as you are, my kitty~” Yabu said. Kei smiles, ah he really feels save when he is with Yabu. Then Haru entered the room.  
  
“Ah, you have awakened. Good morning, Kota-sama.” Yuro said as he bows his head. Yabu smiles at him, and greets him back too. He lies down to bed again, because he feels that his head is very hurt.  
  
“How long have I been asleep?” Yabu asks. Yuro looks at the calendar.  
  
“Around a week sir. 8 days, to be exact. The doctor said, you are okay to be treated at home, then Kei-sama asked me to treat you at home instead, so we’re treated you home, sir. Also, here’s your examination result.” Yuro said as he gives Yabu a paper. Kei clings to his hand. Then Yuro gives Kei his milk, while Kei accept it and drinks it.  
  
“Sou ka… Arigatou nee.” Yabu said as he reads the paper.  
  
“Jaa, if you’ll excuse me.” Yuro bows before he goes out.  
  
“The doctor said your hand cannot do hard work, she also said that you have to rest for about 2 weeks. And…” Kei said, but then his face turns said. Yabu looks at him and pats his head.  
  
“And what, Kei?” Yabu gently asks.  
  
“… and you can’t have sex for a week.” Kei said. Yabu laughs softly.  
  
“It’s just a week Kei.” Yabu said as he ruffles Kei’s hair.  
  
“Demo…” Kei pouts. Yabu giggles and hugs him, also he kisses Kei’s forehead.  
  
“Be patient, kitty.”  
  
“Hai hai. By the way, Kota-sama. Kota-sama should buy me a new collar. I want one!” Kei said. Well, Tetsuya broke the one he has. Kei likes to wear that collar, the reason is that there’s owner tag on it. It makes him feels that he is owned by Yabu. Well, that is the truth.  
  
“Hai, hai. I’ll buy you one, later nee. But is it okay if I buy the pink one? I want to see you wear a pink collar. Nee?” Yabu says as he gives out puppy eyes. Kei was a little hesitant. He hates pink, it makes him looks too girly.  
“Pweeeassseee…” Yabu begs so cutely. Kei blushes when Yabu do that, because Yabu looks incredibly cute.  
  
“Alright if that’s make Kota-sama happy…” Kei said slowly while blushing. Yabu smiles and kisses him over and over while saying ‘Thank you’. Then Haru enters the room.  
  
“Excuse me sir. There’s a girl looking for you down stairs.” Haru said. Yabu nods and pulls his infusion bag’s hose from his hand.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright sir? Should I bring up the wheel chair?” Haru asks, showing his concern.  
  
“I’m alright. Arigatou nee.” Yabu said nicely. Haru bows to him and Kei follows Yabu to go downstairs. Haru helps Yabu to walk, sometime, Yabu looks so limp and on that time Haru helps him.  
When they are down stairs already, Yabu greets the girl Haru talked about. That girl is wearing a nice blue dress, and she looks so pretty.  
  
“Ah, Shiorin. What makes you come here?” Yabu said as he sits down.  
“Please have a seat.” Yabu said, being polite. “Haru, can you please serve the tea?” Yabu said. Haru bows down. “Kei-chan, can you leave us alone please?” Yabu said to Kei. Kei nods and left the room. Kei goes to the theater room, which is close by with the living room, he is trying to hear Yabu and that girl.  
  
“Sumimasen, Kota-san, I’m dropping by without a notice.” Shiorin said politely.  
  
“It’s okay. But I rather you told me, because I don’t really want to talk about work at home.” Yabu said firmly.  
  
“Sumimasen, Kota-san. I was just worried because you weren’t come to the office, and I thought you were sick. So I came.” Shiorin said, while blushing.  
  
“Ah, about that, gomen nee I made you worried. As you see, I was just a little beaten up. But I’ll be okay. So please don’t be worried.” Yabu answers.  
  
“Ah sou ka? Are you sure you’ll be okay? Because you seems so beaten up. What happened?”  
  
“Nothing much. I just did what I have to do. Thank you for your concern.” Yabu said nicely. Kei who hears the conversation from the theater room, already pouting so badly. He hates it when Yabu talk nicely to other people, it would make him jealous.  
  
“Anou… I… actually, have something, I had to tell Kota-san.” Shiorin said.  
  
“Is that so? Go on then~ Don’t be hesitant.” Yabu said sweetly. Inside the theater room, Kei is pouting and already cursing the girl.  
  
“Ii no?” Shiorin asks.  
  
“Ii yo~” Yabu said with a smile. Then Shiorin blushes a little before she said,  
  
“Anou, Kota-san ga suki!” Shiorin yells out. Yabu was surprised, his eyes get widen. Inside the theater room, Kei is gritting his teeth. He punches the wall. Then Shiorin said again :  
  
“W—will you accept me as your girlfriend?”  
  
TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Hehehehe finally Yabu is saved nee~  
From now on, it would be all fluffy and smutty~  
Well, to be honest, the smutty part is for the very end! hehehe~  
Wait for it nee~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get one~

And of course,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	13. My Dear Pet II : Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen, not making summary for this one)

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : Answers  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Kei  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance  
 **Summary :** (Gomen, not making summary for this one)

  
~~~

Of course hearing a confession towards Yabu from such beautiful girl, Kei gets angry. He slams open the theater room’s door. Before Yabu can answers Shiorin’s question, Kei pushes Shiorin away from Yabu and he hugs Yabu, the hug he do when he claiming that Yabu is his.  
  
“Stay away! He’s mine!” Kei said. Yabu eyes was widen, he doesn’t know that Kei would do that. Shorin was dropped down to the floor due to Kei’s push earlier. Yabu pats Kei’s head, and he lets go Kei’s hug. Then Yabu stretch out his hand to help Shiorin gets up. Shiorin takes the hand and stands up, while Kei pouting all the way and tugging Yabu’s sleeve.  
  
“Kei you shouldn’t do that. It was rude.” Yabu said as he looks at Kei. Kei pouts.  
  
“But… but she was trying to steal you from me!” Kei said like a child. Shiorin keeps in silent, it seems like she doesn’t understand the situation yet. Yabu sighs and pats Kei’s head.  
  
“I understand you, but that is not polite. Apologize to Shiorin, or you’re grounded.” Yabu said firmly. Kei pouts, he sighs and he bows.  
  
“Sumimasen, Shiorin-san.” Kei said.  
  
“Eh? Ah! Iie… Daijoubu…” Shiorin answers. Looks like she still in shock of what happened. Yabu pats Kei’s head again, before he hugs him from behind.  
  
“Gomen nee, Shiorin, as you have heard. I am his. You see, I’m gay, and he is my boyfriend.” Yabu said nicely. Kei holds Yabu’s hand protectively.  
  
“Sou ka… Jaa, I’ll take my leave.” Shiorin said, she runs out with some tears on her eyes, looks like she is too shocked with the situation there. By that time, Haru comes back with the tea.  
  
“Are? The guest?” Haru asks. Yabu laughs lightly and sits down, he pulls Kei to sit on his lap.  
  
“She got home early. Let Kei have the tea.” Yabu said. Then Haru serve the tea. Kei was still pouting. He looks so angry about what happen earlier.  
  
“You know, kitty, if you weren’t appear, I would still turn her down, so you shouldn’t push her like that, beside it’s impolite.” Yabu said as he caresses Kei’s hair. Kei keeps in silent and avoid eye contact with Yabu. Then Yuro and Daiki come into the room, bringing some fruits they just pick up from the garden.  
  
“Kei-sama is really protective towards you lately, Kota-sama.” Daiki said. Yuro nods to show his agreement, Haruu laughs lightly before he nods too.  
  
“Eh? What do you mean?” Yabu asks.  
  
“He didn’t let us lay even a finger on you, even when I tries to change your infusion’s hose, he was glaring at me non-stop. He yelled on us when we tried to clean you, and he cleaned you himself. Even when he were about to check your temperature, he thrown some pillows to us, so that we would stay away from you.” Yuro explains. Haru and Daiki laughs while Kei is blushing so hard. Yabu laughs too, and lightly pinches his kitty’s cheek.  
  
“Is that true, Kei?” Yabu asks to make sure, though he know his butler wouldn’t lie to him, he just want to hear it right from his boyfriend’s mouth.  
  
“Mou… you guys shouldn’t say that!” Kei said cutely. Yabu laughs in happiness.  
  
“By the way, Thank you nee, you all have saved me.” Yabu said as he bows his head while sitting.  
  
“Iie, the one who helped a lot was Kei-sama. You should see the round kick he gave to Tetsuya.” Daiki said. Then Yuro and Haru also agree to Daiki’s statement. CCome to think of it, when Kei kicked Tetsuya, Yabu didn’t see it.  
  
“Eh? Round kick?” Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Ah! Mou, don’t talk about it! I wanna stay cute on Kota-sama’s eyes…” Kei said it cutely. Everyone down to laugh. But that time, it’s not only them who saved Yabu right? There was Hikaru.  
  
“But… Hikaru-san also saved you. He said he loved you…” Kei said slowly. Yabu heard that name, he thinks for a while. Hikaru, he thought he has heard that name before.  
  
“Hikaru? Yaotome Hikaru?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Yes sir. Why?” Yuro asks.  
  
“Yeah. Who is he? How come he loves you? Do you love him too?” Kei asks, protective tone can be heard easily. Yabu pats his head and shakes his head.  
  
“I love him as a friend. Hikaru was my friend when I was in middle school. I haven’t known Yuya that time, and he was my very best friend, he is kind, loving, and everything. We were friends for about 3 years, before he finally transferred to China due to his parents’ job, right before he left, he did confess his feeling to me but, that time, I was straight, so I turned him down. He said he loved me because I was the only one who would stay with him, even when everyone looked down on him, because he was a gay. I never expected that he would be the one who guarded Kei’s room.” Yabu explains. Everyone nods, so that’s why Hikaru said he loves Yabu, and saved him then he just walked away, they were childhood friend. Then, Yabu looks at the undecorated Christmas tree and he stares at it for a while.  
  
“Ah, forgive us, we didn’t decorate the tree like we used to, because you said that you would decorate it with Kei-sama.” Yuro bows. Daiki and Haru also bow. Yabu smiles, he told Kei to stand up, before he stands up too.  
  
“It’s good. Just like I wanted to~ But we need more ornaments nee. Can you guys, buy some please?” Yabu said as he smiles, it seems like he has some sort of plan on his head.  
  
“Sure, Kota-sama.” Daiki said.  
  
“Can I go too? I want to see the town when it’s Christmas!” Kei said excitedly. Well, it his first Christmas, of course he is excited. Yabu nods.  
  
“Yeah, take Kei with you. I want him to choose some ornaments he likes too.” Yabu said. The three butlers bow down. But wait, if Yuro, Haru, Kei and Daiki go out, doesn’t that mean Yabu will be left alone at home? Will he be okay, he just got up from his unconsciousness.  
  
“But… will Kota-sama be okay? If we go then, you’ll be alone at home…” Kei says worriedly. He clings to Yabu’s right arm and he takes Yabu’s left arm. He caresses the bandaged part, the part that Tetsuya shoot him.  
“Look, your arm is still not healed, right? Will you be okay? Shouldn’t Yuro or Haru or Daiki or me stay to accompany you?” Kei asks cutely. Yabu smiles. Ah, he feels blessed to have such caring cute boyfriend like Kei. He pats Kei’s head.  
  
“Daijoubu. Yuya-niichan is on his way here too. So I’ll be okay. Come on go, or the store will got closed.” Yabu said.  
  
“Are you really okay, sir?” Haru asks. Yabu smiles at them and nods.  
  
\--  
  
Yuro, Haru, Daiki and Kei have brought a lot of Christmas’ tree’s ornaments, starts from the small one to the big one. Kei picks a big shining star to put on the top of the Christmas tree. He also bought a reindeer-shaped ornaments. The weather outside isn’t really good, but it’s really fun to pick some ornaments which makes Kei happy. Well, Kei was at home for 8 days straight to look after Yabu. So he is happy now he can go outside. Though he wishes he went out with Yabu.  
When finally they arrived at home, Kei already sees Takaki’s car parked on the garden, which means Takaki is there already.  
  
“Tadaima, Kota-sama, Yuya-niichan, where are you?” Kei yells out. But no one answers. Yuro and Haru pick up the bags that contains the ornaments in the car, while Daiki is with Kei.  
  
“Let’s look for them in the kitchen, they probably make some tea.” Daiki said. Kei nods and he walks with Daiki to the kitchen. If they want to go to the kitchen, they have to pass through the dining room. When they opened the dining room door, their eyes get widen. Daiki tilts his head.  
  
“Y-yuya?” Daiki said. Kei looks at the dining table too and said :  
  
“K-Kota-sama?”  
  
TBC

~~~  
Alright 2 more chaps and this fic is over,  
But I'll make +one, a smut of course~  
A gentle one this time~  
Wait for it nee~  
Also I hope you enjoyed this story~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be very happy to get it~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading~ _ **

 

 


	14. My Dear Pet II : Yet, Another Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just coming back to normal. Also, Kei, Haru and Yuro told a lovely story about Daiki and Takaki. Everything is just about to end nicely, but someone gets in the way again.

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : Yet, Another Problem?  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Kei, Yuya/Daiki  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little frindship  
 **Words count :** about 1800 words, yes it is longer than usual~  
 **Summary :** Everything is just coming back to normal. Also, Kei, Haru and Yuro told a lovely story about Daiki and Takaki. Everything is just about to end nicely, but someone gets in the way again.

  
~~~

“Ah! Kei-chan, Daiki~ Come, sit down~” Yabu said. The dining room is already full of food. Roasted meat, seafoods, well cooked vegetables, everything are well prepared. Side dishes too. Takaki is preparing the table wears, while Yabu is wearing an apron and putting the dishes on the table.  
  
“Yo Dai-chan~ Kei-chan~” Takaki greets. Both Daiki and Kei’s eyes get widen, seeing the table with those delicious food on it.  
  
“Kota-sama… made these?” Kei asks. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“Yes. Come on, both of you, sit. You too Yuya, sit down.” Yabu said. Kei and Daiki didn’t move even a bit. Well, they never know that Yabu can cook, moreover, this luxurious dinner, is a bit… hard to make. Yabu’s arm is wounded too, right? How can he make all of these foods? By that time, Yuro and Haru also come to the dining room.  
  
“Kota-sama? You shouldn’t move too much! Your arm is still wounded.” Yuro said, showing his concern. Yabu smiled nicely.  
  
“Ii yo~ Daijoubu. I don’t really use my left hand to cook. Come on, all of you, sit, let’s have dinner together~” Yabu said as he untied his apron, but he has trouble on doing so, because his left hand is bandaged, so it’s hard to move it.  
  
“I’ll untie it for you.” Takaki said. Takaki walks towards Yabu, but Kei walks to him too, and pushes Takaki away.  
  
“Don’t touch my Kota-sama! I’ll untie the apron!” Kei said protectively. Yabu giggles and let Kei untie his apron.  
  
“Oi. Yuro, Haru, Daiki, come on sit. Let’s have dinner together.” Yabu said as Kei untying the apron. Daiki is a bit confused at first, while Yuro and Haru smiled and sit on the chair.  
  
“Eh… Doesn’t it usually butler don’t eat with his master?” Daiki whispers to Haru while sitting next to Haru. Yabu heard that and smiles. He holds Kei’s hand and pulls a chair for Kei to sit on it, then he sits next to Kei’s chair. Takaki also sits, but he sits beside Daiki.  
  
“It’s ‘usually’ Daiki, Kota-sama is a bit unusual.” Haru whispers to Daiki.  
  
“I heard that.” Yabu said. Haru smiled, while Daiki take a shot bow for Yabu. Yabu giggles.  
  
“Sumimasen, Kota-sama.” Daiki and Haru said in union.  
  
“Daijoubu yo. Listen, Daiki, here, at my residence, everyone who lives here is my family. So if we can, we shall eat dinner together every day. I want it every day, but Haru and Yuro keep bugging me not to do so, so usually we don’t eat together, since today is a day before Christmas, I think we should eat together.” Yabu explains. “Jaa, let’s eat.”  
  
“Itadakimasu~” Everyone said in union, then they started eating. Every each of them eats the food Yabu has cooked for them. Those luxurious food, except for Yabu, he eats porridge, because he just recover, and before his food supply came from infusion, so his body haven’t really accept food yet. Every one eats the food, except Kei.  
  
“What’s wrong Kei? You don’t like my cooking?” Yabu asks as he giving out his sad looks. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No… I was just thinking, I miss those times when Kota-sama feed me. Yappari, I shouldn’t learn how to eat. Now that I know how to eat… Kota-sama wouldn’t want to be bothered to feed me anymore.” Kei said sadly. Yabu smiles and takes Kei’s spoon. He takes some of the food and gives it to Kei.  
  
“And said who I don’t want to be bothered to feed you?” Yabu said as he smiles cutely to Kei. Kei smiles and instead of eating the food Yabu gives him, he hugs Yabu so tightly.  
  
“I want to be feed by Kota-sama forever!” Kei said as he hugs Yabu. Yabu laughs lightly and pats his head.  
  
“Hai hai, but if you don’t eat then I won’t feed you. Beside… It’s embarrassing… everyone is watching…” Yabu said slowly as he realizes that Yuro, Haru, Daiki, and Takaki are watching them while giggling and smiling. Kei immediately let go of the hug and blushes. Then he eats the food Yabu feed him.  
  
“Ii nee, you lovey-dovey couple~ I envy you, Kota. I wish MY BOYFRIEND would be all CUTE like your boyfriend, Kota~” Takaki said, quipping a certain person. Everyone laughs, except for Yabu, well he doesn’t know that Takaki has a boyfriend already.  
  
“Eh? Chotto, didn’t you break up with your boyfriend?” Yabu asks as he takes another spoon for Kei.  
  
“Kota-sama was still unconscious when the confession was performed.” Yuro said as he giggles.  
  
“Eh? Eh? Nani? Nani?” Yabu asks before he eats his porridge. Kei giggles and looks at Takaki.  
  
“Yuya-niichan finds someone who can tame him~” Kei said while giggling.  
  
“Tame me? Am I a wild dog or something?!” Takaki argues. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Yes, yes you are.” Daiki said before he eats his food calmly.  
  
“Eh? Eh? Dare? Dare?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Daiki.” Yuro, Haru, and Kei said in union. Yabu immediately chokes on his food, Kei gives him a glass of water and Yabu drinks it.  
  
“Dai-chan, are you sure you want to date that hentai alien?” Yabu asks serious. Takaki pouts.  
  
“Kota! I’m not a hentai alien.” Takaki said. But no one heard him, everyone ignores him.  
  
“Well… I wasn’t so sure. You see this hentai man, is suc—“ Daiki plays along with Yabu, but then Takaki pouts and tugs Daiki’s sleeve so cutely.  
  
“Dai-chan…” Takaki said with puppy eyes. Daiki laughs.  
  
“I’m sure, Kota-sama. I guess I can tame him.” Daiki said. Everyone laughs, and so their dinner goes on, well, they aren’t real family that related by blood, but their atmosphere seems like a real family.  
  
“Tell me about the confession~ Somehow I missed the good stories here…” Yabu said.  
  
“You see both of them always fighting, then few days ago they fought in our room, you were still unconscious, and surely needs rest, so Yuro-san yelled at them, and tell them to solve their problem somewhere else.” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
  
“Then, Daiki felt so much irritation, so he went out from your room, and went to the garden. He sulked there for hours. Well, Yuya-sama was being a little too harsh, he said that Daiki is so short, not pretty at all, and doesn’t have any cute side at all.” Haru continued the story.  
  
“Daiki didn’t even want to eat his diner that day, and Yuya-sama felt guilt, so he brought Daiki a tray with his food. Yuya-sama begged Daiki to eat his food, but Daiki kept ignoring him. Because it was late, I told them to just get over it and went to sleep.” Yuro said.  
  
“The next day they still fighting, Daiki pretended like Yuya-niichan was not there, he didn’t talk with Yuya-niichan at all. Then, Yuya-niichan said to me that he feels lonely without Daiki talking with him. Then I told him to confess his feeling. By that night, Yuya-niichan brought so many flowers, and told Daiki about his feeling. He knelt on the floor and said ‘I’m useless without you, I’m nothing but useless lonesome guy without you. You’re not tall, but that way, you’re fit on my hugs. You’re not pretty, but you’re the most beautiful human being I ever met. You don’t have cute side, but you have so much adorable sides, and I have to admit that I love you, Daiki. I love you so much. Please would you forgive me, and love me back like I love you?’, then Daiki burst into tears and said yes.”Kei said. Yabu smiled.  
  
“aah, I never knew my best-friend is that mellow.” Yabu said, then the room filled with laughter once more.  
  
“By the way, how come Kei-sama remembered completely what Yuya-sama said?” Daiki asked.  
  
“Daiki, the answer to that is simple. He’s a genius~ his IQ is so high you know~” Takaki answers the question.  
“By the way, Dai-chan, stop calling me with ‘-sama’.” Takaki groans.  
  
“Shut up! I’m working, you’re my master’s friend, so that’s the way I call you for now!” Daiki said, then Takaki immediately shut his mouth up. Then again, everyone laughs, ah they have another cute couple.  
  
\--  
  
After eating the dinner, all of them go to the family room, just near the living room, they are about to decorate the tree, but then someone rungs the door bell. Haru opens the door.  
  
“Kota-sama, Your mother is here.” Haru said to Yabu. Yabu looks at the living room and sees his mother there.  
  
“Jaa, all of you, except Kei, please leave me, Kei and my mother alone for a while. You guys can just go to the library or theater room.” Yabu said seriously. It seems like there’s going to be a serious mother and son conversation.  
  
“Are you going to tell your mother about Kei and you?” Takaki asks. Yabu nods.  
“Is that so, Jaa~ Good luck~” Takaki said, then everyone goes to the library, while Kei still clings on Yabu’s hand.  
  
“Kei-chan, I’m going to introduce you with my mother~ Be a good boy, nee?” Yabu said. Kei nods as he smiles.  
  
“Un!”  
  
\--  
  
Yabu has greeted his mother, he introduced Kei too, and they talk about usual stuff. Yabu’s mother seems to be worried over his son, but Yabu assure her that he is alright. Of course he doesn’t say that he got those injured because he was raped. He lied that he got into a little accident.  
  
“Kaa-chan… I have something I need to tell you actually.” Yabu said to his mother. His mother sips the tea, Yuro prepared before and nods.  
  
“Go on, son~”  
  
“You see, Kei... he is my boyfriend.” Yabu said nervously. Well, this is the first time he ever introduce his lover to his mother, and it turns out to be a guy.  
  
“Eh?! Are you insane Kota?” Yabu’s mother said. Kei pouts.  
  
“No he is not!” Kei said cutely. Yabu’s mother looks at Kei deeply. While Yabu, well, he is just praying that his mother would accept Kei.  
  
“Kei-san, don’t you realize that you are just a useless young man? With no income? With so-so looks? You don’t deserve my son.” Yabu’s mother said so, it kind of rude, but that what she said to Kei. Kei sobs and lets out tear. Yabu pats his head.  
  
“Kaa-chan, don’t say that… you’ll hurt him…” Yabu said as he hugs Kei and pats his head.  
  
“He is just a cry baby, he wants your money, Kota. Don’t be deceived.” Yabu’s mother said, which makes Kei sobs even harder. Yabu hugs Kei tightly, and he whispers “Don’t cry, kitty… Don’t worry, I’ll be on your side…”  
  
“Kaa-chan, He never intend to have my money, he loves me, and only me. He’s pure, his past is not really good, that’s why he acts like a kid. Don’t be so harsh on him.” Yabu said. But Yabu’s mother keeps saying ‘no’.  
  
“I do not agree that you have a relationship with this young man.” Yabu’s mother said. Yabu looks at his mother with a pleading look, but his mother said :  
  
“… I want you to break up with him.”  
  
TBC

~~~

One more chap and +one, then this fic is over~  
Though I am pretty sure I'll mis kitty Kei~ *cry*  
the +one would be smut and telling about a trip~  
TaDaiki will be there too~

I cannot reply comment today,  
because I have to get ready for school...  
*sigh* oh well, I'm a student, so I have to do it~  
but, please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll reply it tomorrow~  
and

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	15. My Dear Pet II : And That's How It's End

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : And That's How It's End  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Kei  
 **Rating :** R (for the last scene, just to be saved)  
 **Genre :** Romance, hint of smut, fluff  
 **Words Count :** about 2500 (well, it's last chap, I want it long one~)

  
~~~

Hearing that, Kei sobs like a little kid, he lets go of Yabu’s hug and looks at Yabu’s mother sharply. Yabu sighs, ah he doesn’t want this to happen, it surely hurt Kei’s delicate feeling. Yabu pats Kei’s head and he stands up, he looks at his mother’s eyes.  
  
“I will not break up with him. I’ll keep him, and if I have to, I’ll go against you.”Yabu said firmly. Kei looks at Yabu while smiling lightly, he was relieve that Yabu loves him so much.  
  
“Kota! Why do you even go against your own mother to be with that kid? He is not worthy enough for you!” Yabu’s mother said angrily.  
“Look! Can he cook? No. Does he have income? No. Is he an heir of rich company? No. Does he have good education? No. Can he be a good wife? No!” Yabu’s mother said as she folds her hand on her chest. Yabu keep in silent, well, indeed, Kei can’t cook, Kei doesn’t have an income, he also not an heir, he doesn’t have a good education background too, but one thing Yabu knows the best, that his mother’s last statement is incorrect.  
  
“I’m sure he can be a good wif… I mean, spouse. I’m sure of it. Besides, he doesn’t need education nor income, my income is more than enough for us. You know, mom, even if you go against us, I will keep his as my boyfriend. I don’t even mind if you told me not to be your son anymore.” Yabu said seriously. Well, it’s true though, his income is more than enough. Kei keeps in silent, all the way. He heard everything what Yabu’s mother had said. He lowered his head as he feels useless.  
  
“Don’t say that, son! You’re my only son, how could I tell you not to be my son anymore.” Yabu’s mother said, then she stands up.  
  
“If you keep going against us, then I have no choice but to marry him without your permission. I’ll marry him soon if I must.” Yabu said firmly. Kei looks at Yabu in such surprised eyes, this is the first time he heard about marrying. Yabu’s mother sighs, she is lost for sure, he face-palm herself.  
  
“Fine then, I’ll let you have relationship with him.” She said. Yabu smiled happily, he knows this would happen, afteral, he is the only son, and his mother loves him so much.  
“But…” she continued.  
  
“But?” Yabu said in question tone.  
  
“But, you have to know that this path you choose is on your own risk, Kota.” Yabu’s mother said. What she means that, Yabu won’t have a blood related child since Kei also a boy, and of course illegal marriage.  
  
“Yes, mom, I’m aware of that.” Yabu said, well, he has known that from the start and he doesn’t mind.  
  
“Jaa, I’ll take my leave.” Yabu’s mother said, then he left the room. Yabu looks at Kei’s questioned face, and pats his head.  
  
“Marry me? You’ll marry me?” Kei asked excitedly, as he wipes his tears.  
  
“Well yeah, eventually. Why? You don’t want to?” Yabu asks.  
  
“I want to! But… as your mother said I’m not worthy enough… I… I can’t even cook, I can’t do anything but put you in trouble.” Kei said as he sobs. Yabu pulls him to a hug.  
  
“Kei, indeed you can’t cook, but you can learn it. And, you’re not putting me in any trouble. Weren’t you the one who saved me from troubles? So, don’t be sad. No matter what, I won’t let anyone, ANYONE at all, ruin our relationship. Don’t cry nee?” Yabu said sweetly. Kei nods while wipes his tears. Yabu takes a tissue and wipes Kei’s tears, by that time, the others come to the living room.  
“And anyway, I really don’t agree with my mother, she said you’re so-so? How could she said that when you’re so cute like this?” Yabu said with such annoyed tone. Kei laughs, but he still have tears on his eyes.  
  
“Isn’t that great, Kota’s mother agrees, right?” Takaki said, as he pats Kei’s hair.  
“Don’t cry, kitty. You’re approved.” Takaki continued.  
  
“Kei, stop crying, nee?” Yabu said. But Kei keeps crying, Yabu sighs, he doesn’t know what to do, well, he knows Kei’s feeling right now, he must be feel so hurt. Those sharp comments from Yabu’s mother must be really affected him.  
  
“Daijoubu yo, Kei-sama. I can teach you how to cook, then, won’t you be able to pleased Kota-sama with your cooking?” Daiki said nicely. Kei looks at Daiki in pleading eyes.  
  
“Really?” Kei asks, like a little kid would.  
  
“Yes, Kei-sama. I can teach you some other things too.” Daiki said. Then Kei’s mood comes back, he becomes his cheerful usual self again. Yabu smiled and mouthing ‘Thank you’ to Daiki.  
  
“Jaa, shall we decorate the tree now?” Kei says happily. Yabu nods, then, everyone goes to the tree to decorate it. They decorate it with the ornaments they have brought, and they also decorate it with their photos.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Yabu wakes up alone at bed, he was wondering where Kei is, he rubs his eyes and he looks at the clock, it was still 7 AM, usually Kei would still be asleep beside him. Yabu gets down from his bed and looks around at the bathroom.  
  
“Kei-chan?” Yabu called for Kei, but Kei isn’t at the bathroom.  
  
“Kota-sama, Kei is downstairs, he is waiting for you.” Yuro suddenly appears behind him.  
  
“Ah! You surprised me.” Yabu said, Yuro giggles and bows as apology.  
“Jaa, I’ll go downstairs.” Yabu said as he walks slowly to the lower floor. He walks slowly because his legs and his back still hurt due to those raped he gone through.  
“By the way Yuro, have you bought what I told you?” Yabu asked as he walking down the stairs.  
  
“Yes sir. Do you want me to warp it too?” Yuro asked. Well, since he is not I condition to go out, Yabu asked Yuro to buy some things for Christmas present. Of course he chooses everything himself, Yuro was just ordered to pick them up from its store.  
  
“No, thank you. Ah, but can you write the card for me please? I still have trouble on writing, you know, I’m left handed. Gomen nee, you have to gone through trouble getting them for me.” Yabu said as he fixed the bandage on his left arm. Yuro bows to him.  
  
“Iie, it is my job to assist you.” Yuro said politely, then, finally they reach the dining room. There, Yabu can see Kei is wearing an apron with a cat picture printed on it. Also, Kei is wearing his kitty-ears, which he rarely wears.  
  
“Kei-chan… what are you doing?” Yabu asked. He sits on his usual chair. Kei happily smiled at him and he brings a bowl of cream soup and he puts it on Yabu’s table.  
  
“I made you breakfast~ Try it~ Try it~” Kei said excitedly. But wait, if Kei cooked this, isn’t that mean he has to hold a knife in order to cut some things?  
  
“Arigatou nee~” Yabu said dearly to Kei. But then he realizes it. “Eh, chotto, isn’t that mean you held a knife?” Yabu said. Well, his butlers have fully aware that Yabu does not like it when Kei holds something that can hurt himself.  
  
“Yes sir, but I gave him a knife for children so it wouldn’t harm Kei-sama.” Daiki said as he helps Kei to untie the apron. Yabu nods and smile, he looks so relief. Then Yabu takes a spoon of the cream soup Kei made him.  
  
“Whoa~ I didn’t expect that this would be this good~ Good job Kei, it’s so delicious~” Yabu said as he ruffles Kei’s hair. Kei smiled happily.  
  
“Yay~ Nee nee, Kota-sama, Dai-chan also taught me how to tie a tie, so I can tie your tie when you’re about to go to work. He also taught me how to make tea for your afternoon tea. He taught me a lot of things~” Kei said happily. Yabu smiled to him and ruffles his hair again. Then he looks at Daiki.  
  
“Basicly, you taught him how to be a good wife, nee? Ahahahaha~ Arigatou nee~” Yabu said and laughs a little.  
“Ah, by the way, Kei, you look so cute~” Yabu said as he caresses Kei’s cheek. Kei blushes and tries to hide it.  
“You look very cute on those kitty-ears.” Yabu said again before he eats his cream soup.  
  
\--  
  
After a pleasant breakfast, everyone gathered on the living room. Today is Christmas, so everyone is in a good mood, of course they greets each other, but there’s one more event.  
  
“Yuya, catch!” Yabu said as he throws a paper bag to him, Takaki catches it perfectly.  
“Your Christmas present~” Yabu said. Takaki smiles and takes a box then he throws it to Yabu.  
  
“Thanks! And it’s your Christmas present~” Takaki said.  
“Oh, and this is for you, kitty~” Takaki said. Kei smiles.  
  
“Thank you, Yuya-niichan~” Kei said, then Yabu gives him a box too, a quite big one.  
  
“Here’s for you, Kei-chan~” Yabu said. Kei happily takes it. Actually it’s a very big box, you can put a child in it.  
  
“Thank you, Kota-sama~” Kei says happily.  
“By the way, why only me and Yuya-niichan who get a gift from Kota-sama? How about Yuro, Haru and Dai-chan?” Kei asks as he unties the bow on the box that Yabu gave. Yabu shook his head.  
  
“No, they get Christmas present too, and it has been transferred to their account.” Yabu said. Yuro, Haru and Daiki smile. Their salary is more than enough but Christmas bonus is not a bad idea, right? Kei nods and finally he opens the box. The moment he sees what’s in it, he freezes and smiled.  
  
“What’s in it?” Everyone chatters. Yeah, what’s in it? There’s a big kitty doll, just like what Kei has, but this one is ‘male’ version. The one Kei has is a ‘female’ version, so now, Kei’s neko-chan (apparently that is Kei’s female kitty doll’s name) has a lover now.). But that’s not all, that kitty doll on the box, it is holding a ring.  
  
“So, Kei, you want to marry me?” Yabu asked as he hugs Kei from behind. Yup, the gift is the proposal. Yabu takes the ring that the kitty doll brought. Kei smiles happily and nods.  
  
“Un~” Kei said so cutely. Yabu kisses his forehead and puts the ring on Kei’s finger. Takaki, Daiki, Haru and Yuro ended up clapping their hands for such showy proposal.  
  
“Arigatou nee.” Yabu whispers to Kei’s ears. Then, Yuro gives Yabu a paper bag.  
“Oh yeah. Thank you, Yuro.” Yabu said while smiling. Yabu gives the paper bag to Kei too.  
“Your new collars that you asked. I bought 5 collars for you, you can choose whichever you want to wear~ but can you please wear the pink one today?” Yabu said. Kei looks at the paper bag and finds 5, green, blue, brown, orange, and pink. Well, Kei hates pink but it’s Yabu who asked, Kei can’t resist him. So, Kei wears it and makes Yabu happy. Yabu actually ‘kyaa’ing like a fangirl. Yabu smiles so cutely when he sees Kei wears the pink collar. Well, he looks very cute, moreover he is wearing his kitty-ears now, so those kitty-ears + pink collar combination are incredibly cute on Kei.  
  
“I think I’ll wear this everyday…” Kei said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it makes Kota-sama smiles~” Kei said it cutely. Yabu ruffles his head and gives him a peck on his lips.  
  
After that, all of them talking to each others, they have a lot of conversation.  
  
\--  
  
“Hey. New year is close, so why don’t we go on vacation trip, together? We can go to Yabu’s vacation house, we haven’t been there for years already!” Takaki said. Ah, he’s being brilliant now.  
  
“Vacation trip? What’s a vacation trip?” Kei asks. Everyone (except Yabu) looks at him in disbelief.  
  
“Vacation trip is short journey, when you go out from house and go out to have relaxing times, entertainment, relaxation, and such. Usually be done in holidays. What Yuya-niichan means is a trip on new year, to celebrate new year.” Yabu explains. Kei nods.  
  
“Kota, would you stop calling me ‘Yuya-niichan’ please, it sounds weird if that coming out from you.” Takaki protest.  
  
“But but… you said I’m your little brother, then if Kota-sama marry me, wouldn’t he be your little brother in-law? So it’s right for Kota-sama to call you niichan, right?” Kei said. Takaki face-palmed himself, well indeed that is logical, but Takaki and Yabu already friends for years, it’s a bit weird to hear Yabu calling Takaki with ‘-niichan’.  
  
“Forgive him, Kei-sama. He is an idiot.” Daiki said. Everyone laughing due to that statement.  
  
“Alright back to topic, should we take a vacation trip? Yuro, Haru, you have any plan with your wife or girlfriend?” Yabu asked. Yuro and Haru shake their head.  
  
“No sir.” They said in union.  
“My wife is away to England with my sons this week.” Yuro said.  
“My girlfriend has a plan with her family.” Haru said.  
  
“Jaa, we all should go. But you three…” Yabu points at Yuro, Haru and Daiki.  
“We go as family, okay? So don’t be so formal with me, or with Kei, or with Yuya. Get that?” Yabu said nicely. Those three nod while smiling.  
  
“Does that mean… I go as family too? Then can I hug Kei? You know… family does hug each other, right?” Takaki asks. After asking that questing he got a whacked from Yabu and Daiki.  
  
“No. Only I can do that!” Yabu said.  
  
“Are you trying to make me mad?” Daiki said with scary eyes. Takaki immediately shut up.  
  
“Jaa it’s decided then~” Yabu said. And so, they are going to have a trip together soon.  
  
\--  
  
At night, Kei is on Yabu’s hug, both of them are ready to go to sleep. But Kei is being so uneasy. Well, it’s been a long time since he can sleep on Yabu’s hug and he can touch Yabu completely.  
  
“What’s wrong Kei?” Yabu asked.  
  
“I… I…” Kei looks hesitant to tell Yabu what’s his problem.  
  
“Tell me, it’s alright.”  
  
“I… I… I feel needy.”Kei said as he lets out cold sweat. He is needy but, he knows that Yabu cannot have sex yet, he is still on his treatment.  
  
“Gomen, kitty-Kei, I still can’t have sex with you now… Gomen nee.” Yabu said in guilt.  
  
“Daijoubu…” Kei said. But then Yabu move closer to Kei, Kei also snuggle closer to Yabu. Yabu blows hot air on Kei’s ears before he whispers,  
  
“But on our vacation trip… I can give you some ‘hot’ rounds.” Yabu said sexily. Kei shivers.  
“By that time, I’m allowed to have sex.” Yabu whispers again. Kei feels even needier.  
“For now, let my hands and mouth pleasure you~” Yabu said before he slides down to Kei’s pants.  
  
And they ended up having a quite hot night. Though they didn’t do ‘it’, but Yabu indeed pleasured Kei with his hands, mainly his right hand though, and mouth. And surely their lives are getting batter, since Tetsuya is on jail now, Yabu’s mother has agreed on their relationship already, they have such great friends and family too, then they’re engaged now.  
And of course, on that new year vacation trip, Yabu and Kei have a lot ‘hot’ rounds~  
  
END

~~~

Okay,  
after this is the Special One-Shot (smut on the vacation Trip~)  
*sobs* aah, it's finally the end, I'm going to miss kitty-Kei~  
But oh well,  
I'm going to make more InooBu after this anyway,  
I'm planning to make sequels for my previous fic (which are also smut... *face-palm*)  
Wait for it nee,  
also, wait for My Dear Pet II one-shot special nee~  
jaa,

**_ Thank You For Reading~ *bow* _ **   



	16. My Dear Pet II : Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is defined into 3 parts...

**Title :** My Dear Pet II : Vacation  
 **Pairing :** InooBu and TaDaiki  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Smut, fluff, romance  
 **Words count :** 3400 (yes as an apology I make it longer than usual hehehehe~)  
 **A/N :** Gomen it took me so long, the school's stuff has been busier than I thought it would. Gomen nee, hontou ni gomen! *deep bow*

**Fic note :** It is defined into 3 parts...

  
[ **Noon ** ]   
Yabu, Kei, TaDaiki, Yuro and Haru are in Yabu's vacation house now. They went here at the morning, and by now, by the noon, they already arrive on the vacation house. The vacation house is near the private beach that Yabu owns. On the fornt yard of the vacation house, there's a set of swing, and two benches on the side of it. The vacation house have the best view to the clear beach. It's so perfect for relaxing.

"Kou-sama, what's that?" Kei asks as he points the swing. Come to think of it, Kei never goes to a park with children's playground, so he doesn't know what it is.

"That's a swing. Children use it for playing. You can try it too, if you want~ but later nee, the weather is still foggy." Yabu answers. Well indeed, the weather is foggy right now, that's why all of them is inside the house right now.

"Kou-sama? What's with that?" Takaki asks as he hugs Daiki from behind, while Daiki slicing some strawberries.

"You know, special nick name~" Yabu said happily as he plays his hands on Kei's kitty-ears which Kei wears right now. Takaki nods.

"Nick names, that's not a bad idea. Hey, Daiki, wants to make nick names?" Takaki asks to Daiki. But Daiki rolls his eyes, and gives Kei a glass of ice-cream with strawberries topping. Kei smiles and accept it galdly while saying 'Arigatou~'.

"Nah. Not interested." Daiki says plainly. Takaki sighs and lets go of the hug.

"Aah... You're no fun." Takaki pouts. Yabu laughs lightly, then he told Kei to sits on his lap, before he grabs Kei's ice-creams and spoon, so that he can feed Kei.

"Kitty, aaaah~" Yabu said while feeding Kei his ice-cream. Kei opens his mouth and eats it gladly, the Kei smiles.

"It's sweet~ like Kou-sama's lips~ I l-love it~" Kei said nrevously and innocently. Yabu smiles and pats his kitty. Takaki sits beside Yabu and sighs.

"Dai-chan... Don't you wanna be spoiled like Kei too?" Takaki said, innocently. He wants to spoiling Daiki, as well as Daiki wants to be spoilt, but then again, Daiki is a tsundere type. Daiki blushes, and in order to hide his blushing cheeks, he whacked Takaki's head.  
"Daiki! Why you whacked me?!" Takaki said. Daiki just avoid Takaki's eyes, to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Baka!" Daiki said. Takaki pouts while Yabu tries his best to hold his laughter.

\--

An hour have passed, and the fog is still there, so they cannot go out yet. Haru and Yuro are playing the board game, TaDaiki are hugging and talking about stuff together, Yabu is changing his arm's bandage while Kei is looking for something to do, until he finds the grand piano near the stairs.

"Can I play this?" Kei asks. Yabu looks at Kei as he finally done changing the bandage, he nods.

"Sure, darling." Yabu says, and he closes the first aid-kit box before he walks toeards Kei. Kei sits on the piano's chair and starts playing a certain song, Yabu likes.

"I heard Kou-sama likes this song~ Is that true?" Kei asks as he keeps playing it. The beautiful melodious song goes on, it is so nice to hear it. It usually used for ball room dance though, but it is a good song.

"I love this song~" Yabu said. Kei smiles.

"I learn it from Haru and Yuro~ Now I can play Kou-sama's fav song~" Kei said is proudly. Near there, Haru and Yuro giggling, while TaDaiki are listening on the confersation.

"But... Kei I don't want you to play that song." Yabu said. Kei immediately stops playing. Haru and Yuro understands this kind of situation and step closer to the piano. Yabu pulls Kei away from the piano.

"Why? Is it because Kei can't play it well yet?" Kei asks cutely. Haru sits on the piano's chair while Yuro grabs the violin. Yabu puts Kei's hand on his shoulder and he holds Kei's other hand, then he puts his other hand on Kei's waist.

"Because... I want you to dance it with me." Yabu whispers.  
"Haru, Yuro, please~" Yabu says. Then the music starts, Yabu starts to dance the song with Kei too. It feels like, the world is only for then to own. Yabu looks at Kei's eyes deeply before he whispers 'I love you so much', Kei is blushing and he just keeps following Yabu's step.  
While that, Takaki smiles looking to Yabu and Kei, but looking is not fun right? Daiki was watching Yabu and Kei too, until Takaki bows down his head to Daiki, he offers his right hand, and he said :

"May I have your dance? Daiki?" Takaki said. Daiki smiles and takes Takaki's hand. So now, both of the lovely couple are  
dancing and flown to their own world, forgeting the foggy day, forgeting everything, all they remember is how precious their lover is.

"Yu--Yuyan..." Daiki softly whispers. He sounds nervous and shuttering. Takaki tilts his head while keep leading the dance.

"Yuyan?" Takaki asks with questioned tone. Daiki nods and blushes a little. He avoids Takaki's eyes.

"Your nick name. You said you want it." Daiki said. Takaki smiles.

"Yappari, you're so cute!" Takaki said as he finishes the dance with a kiss on Daiki's forehead. While that, Yabu finishes the dance with a kiss at Kei's lips, Kei blushing so hard, and in order to hide his blushing cheeks he burried his face on Yabu's chest and he tugs Yabu's sleeves.

\--

[ **Evening ** ]   
It's evening already, the sea looks even more beautiful when it's evening. That's why, all of them is gazing at it. Yuro and Haru are gazing at the sea while phoning their wife and girlfriend. Takaki and Daiki are gazing into each others, it seems like their boyfriend's face is more beautiful than the sea, while Kei sits on the swing, and Yabu sits on the swing next to it.

"Kei, have you taken your bath?" Yabu asks with his usual gentle voice. Kei nods as he swings the swing.

"Un. I have washed my hair, cleaned my whole body, and a while ago Yuya-niichan helped me cut my nails too." Kei answers happily, then he stands up from the swing and sits on Yabu's lap.

"Good. Have you brush your teeth then?" Yabu asks again. He is just making sure that Kei cleans everything, well, he doesn't want Kei got a toothache.

"Un~ I have!" Kei said cheerfully. Yabu nods and pats his head.

"Good boy. Let me cheek then~" Yabu said, then he pulls Kei to a kiss. Yabu's tongue travels inside Kei's mouth, tasting the mint flavored tooth paste he bought for Kei.  
"You're clean, good boy~" Yabu said when finally he broke the kiss. Kei blushes cutely. Takaki shook his head.

"You know Kota, I know that's just a trick to get a kiss." Takaki said. Yabu laughs, well, actually it is a trick.

"Yeah? Good trick, right?" Yabu said confidently. Takaki holds Daiki's hand and nods.

"Quite good. But, not simple enough." Takaki said as he smirks.

"Sou? Then you have a better way?" Yabu asks as he caresses Kei's hair, and sometimes his kitty-ears. Takaki nods.  
"How?" Yabu asks.

"This." Takaki said, and without a warning, he pulls Daiki to kiss his lips, Daiki goes blushing so red by then. Takaki leading the kiss while holding Daiki's hand, then he broke the kiss.  
"Afterward you'll get a bonus." Takaki said to Yabu. Daiki was all red, he blushes so hard that his temperature goes up. Then Takaki pulls Daiki to a hug, he pulls Daiki's head to his chest so Daiki's blushing face is uncovered.  
"A hug. He can cover his blushing face, while I got a confertable hug~" Takaki explains to Yabu. Yabu nods. Effective indeed. A kiss, then a hug. There's no resistant too.

"Sasuga Yuya, the master of all masters!" Yabu said while thinking that he probably should use that method someday.

\--

[ **Night (NC17) ** ]   
Now it's night already. Kei and Yabu is in their room. Curently, Yabu is changing Kei's Neko-chan's ribon, so it would match its boyfriend, Nekoko-kun (the other Kitty doll Yabu gave Kei when he proposed.) While Kei, he is changing to his pajamas. When Yabu finish changing the ribon, Kei also got out from the bathroom, wearing his pajamas. His ah-damn-so-sexy-yet-cute pajamas. Yabu even freezes in his place.

"Kou-sama~ How do I look?" Kei asks as he turns around. His is wearing a new pajamas, Yabu doesn't even know about that pajamas. Kei is wearing a white furry short pants, and short furry upper clothes, it exposed his stomach around 6 cm. The pants have a cat tail attach to it, Kei is also wearing a kitty-ears, and kitty-paws gloves that matches with the pajamas. He looks so sexy and cute in it.

"Y--You look so... *cough* cute..." Yabu nervously said as he lies down on the bed. Kei smiles and throws himself to the bed, he looks at Yabu and tilts his head.

"Why Kou-sama is sweating?" Kei asks innocently. Yabu shakes his head.

"Wh--where did you get th--those pajamas?" Yabu asks. Obviously, he isn't the one who bought that ah-so-damn-sexy-yet-cute furry pajamas for Kei. Kei pulls Yabu and he burried his head on Yabu's chest.

"It's the Christmas present Yuya-niichan gave me. He bought 7 pajamas for me, with different color and acessories~" Kei happily said. In Yabu's mind, he is cursing Takaki right now. How can he resist Kei's sexiness by now. But oh well, they were planing to do 'it' anyway.

"Se--seven?!" Yabu asks to make sure he heard it right.

"Yes. So I can wear different color everyday~ It's confortable too~" Kei said as he fixing his kitty-ears.

"Damn, Yuya. He knows how to pull me to limit." Yabu cursed Yuya slowly, so Kei won't hear the 'bad' words he said. He can't hold it anymore so he kisses Kei's lips passionately and starts touching his bare stomach.

"Ar--are we going to have sex?" Kei asks shily. Yabu licks Kei's ear.

"Yes. You don't want it?" Yabu whispers. Kei blushes and hugs Yabu.

"I want it. I've been waiting for it." Kei says shily again. He blushes. Yabu smiles and blows hot airs to Kei's ears lobe, and he moves to Kei's lips, he licks it before he kisses it gently, yet addicting. Kei replies the kiss, he lets Yabu's tongue travells in his mouth, and sometimes he licks Yabu's tongue.

"It's been a while since we last made love, nee?" Yabu says as he untie Kei's pajamas. Yes, it is not 'unbutton' because it has no butons, it just has some ribons to attach it. So easy to untie it, Yabu just have to pull the ribon, and there, Kei is shirtless.

"Un~ I miss Kota-sama~" Kei says as he lets Yabu slides down his furry pants and he also slides down Kei's underwear. Now, Kei is naked. He is just wearing his kitty-paws gloves and kitty-ears, and nothing more. Yabu was amazed by the beautiful view he sees.

"I miss you too l, kitty." Yabu said as he started licking Kei's neck, right above Kei's pink collar. Kei moans a little, ah he misses that sensation he got when Yabu licks his neck, but instead of moaning Yabu's name, Kei pushes Yabu away and he pinned down Yabu. Yabu looks confuse, Kei was the one who said he wanted to have sex, but why stopping now?  
"Hmmm? What's wrong, Kei?" Yabu asks curiously. Kei looks down to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Today, I want to please Kota-sama. So Kota-sama should just lie down and enjoy me." Kei said slowly, he is being a shy kitty right now. Yabu likes it though, because well, he loves cute things, and the cutest thing he could find in this earth is his boyfriend.

"Eh?" Yabu was a little but surprised, but then he smiles and kisses Kei's forehead.  
"Please, do please me, Kei-honey." Yabu said dearly. Kei smiles shily while starts nuding Yabu. He slides opens Yabu's shirt while licking Yabu's lips. Then after Yabu is shirtless, Kei tries to slides open Yabu's pants too, and whule doing that Kei sucks Yabu's nipples, and sometimes bite it. It feels so damn good, well, Kei is profesional when it comes to this. Somehow, he know what he needs to do in order to please Yabu.

"Aagghhh~ Kei-chan, don't bite..." Yabu said, half moaning. Since Yabu said no biting, Kei stops biting and rubbing Yabu's nipples againts his lips instead. Kei successfully taken off Yabu's pants, now all Kei needs to do is takes off Yabu's boxer, then Yabu will be naked. Kei touches Yabu's chest, and sometimes he entwined their hands together.

"Kou-sama is hard..." Kei said, cutely. Yabu giggles and touch Kei's harden member.

"Aren't you the same, kitty?" Yabu teases. Kei lgiggles while blushing before he pulls down Yabu's boxer down, so now, Yabu is naked. Now they both are naked. When Yabu was about to initiate a move and a touch, Kei stops him.

"No don't. All Kota-sama has to do now is sit down, and I'll do the rest, nee?" Kei said. Yabu is a bit confuse actually, but he nods anyway.

"okay." Yabu said shortly as he sits down and leaning his back to the head board. Then Kei smiles and he moves down to yabu's member. He is going to give Yabu a blow job. He is just licking at first. Starts from its tip until its base, Kei licks them as if it is a lollipop. Yabu is moaning in pleasure while Kei dmwas doing that. It feels so good, and he can feel Kei's warm saliva wetting his member. Then, Kei slowly takes Yabu's member to his mouth, he moves up and down, sucking it gently yet non-stop.

"Aaagghhh kei it feels so g-good!" Yabu moans. While doing the blow job, Kei prepares himself, he puts in his finger into his own hole and slowly thrust it. Yabu keeps moaning and pushing Kei's head to his member so he won't pull out.  
"Aaaaaahhhh~ Kei... Kei... Aaaah~" Yabu moans so loudly as he feels Kei's tongue is playing around his member. Kei moves his tongue circling Yabu's member and sometimes he gently brushes his teeth to Yabu's member which added more pleasure for Yabu. While doing a great blow job, Kei is smiling, because he feels happy when he hears Yabu moaning his name. It makes him feels loved.  
"Kitty... Aaaaah~ I'm going to come!" Yabu said as he feels he will come soon. Kei keeps sucking and waiting for Yabu's love juice would come out. Few minutes later, Yabu really cane, and Kei swallowed it. By that time, Kei's hole also well prepared.  
"Aaah~ Baby, you're the best~" Yabu said as he pats Kei's head, Kei smiles and kisses Yabu's lips. Yabu and Kei fights for the kiss, but in the end, Yabu wins it. He is a really expert kisser now, he can beat kei on kissing. Kei lets Yabu travels in his mouth and Yabu can taste his own cum slightly. Then they broke the kiss when Kei Kei circles his hands on Yabu's neck. 

"Let's do it?" Kei asks slowly and shily yet cute to see. Yabu nods and kisses his forhead.  
"Will you let me ride you?" Kei asks innicently, Yabu laughs and nids again.

"of course you may!" Yabu said that so nicely. Kei smiles and starts sitting on Yabu's member. He slowly pushes Yabu's member inside his own hole. He slowly sits down on Yabu's member, slowly but surely pleasuring. That can be known, bacause both of them loudly moaning each other name. Good thing the room is sound prove, so no one would hear those sexy moans.

"Aaaaaah Kou-sama! It feels aaaaah~ so goooooood~" Kei said, half moaning. Niw he is completely sitting on Yabu's member. Yabu giggles and pulls Kei's head, so he can kiss him. Yabu licks Kei' tongue during the kiss, he also let Kei gets used of his member inside Kei.

"Kei... I really really miss you. I miss the pleasured feeling~" Yabu said honestly. Well, he has been holding back for quite long time, almost more than a week.

"Me too. I miss Kou-sama's big cock in me." Kei said as he blushes and he tried to cover it. Then Kei strats movinghis hip up and down. Kei moans cutely while Yabu plays his fingers on Kei's member.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh~ Kota-sama, it aaaaaahhh~ feels go--good!" Kei said as he moans sexily. Yabu smiled and kisses Kei's hand, before he pumps Kei's member with his hands. Yabu starts touching from its base, and slowly goes up to its tip. Sometimes teasing it by giving touches with his nails. Kei moans even louder because of it.

"Agghh keep it up kitty, it feels so good~" Yabu said gently as he moves his lips to kiss kei's nipples. Kei keeps moving up and down, pleasuring both his hole and Yabu's hafden member. The atmostphere around them filled with pleasure and love. Their moaning voice filling the room. It feels so good for both of them.  
Ei keeps moving his hip, he makes Yabu's member goes inside him deeper and deeper. Kei feels that his hole if full with Yabu's member and eeverytime he moves his hip, he feels his blood rushing over twice faster than usual.

"Kota-sama aaaaaahhh~ moooreee~" Kei moans as he moves his hip for more. He wants the hand job more too. Yabu gives Kei a smooth handjob that addicting for Kei.

"Keeeii aaaah~ kitty, faster~" Yabu said with husky voice. He wants Kei to move faster, but well, it's a bit hard since Kei is riding him. Kei had troubled moment to move faster and Yabu knows that so he holds Kei's arm then he rolls over, so now, Yabu is on the top of Kei.  
"It will be easier this way~ can I do you fast and a bit hard, baby?" Yabu asks with lustful tone. Kei blushes and circle his hands on yabu's neck, then he nod.

"un.." Kei said. Yabu smiles and whispers 'thank you' to Kei's ears before he thrust into Kei, faster and quite hard. Yabu caresses Kei's blushing cheek and kisses it while keep thrusting fastly to Kei's hole.

"I wonder why you blushes nggghh a lot tonight..." Yabu asks while maoning a little bit. Then he aims to kei's sweet spot. He really hit it which makes Kei maons crazily and clises his eyes in pleasure.

"Aaaaahhh because aaahhh~ It's be--been a while aanggghhh since I see you aaahhhhh naked and nggghhh hard~" Kei's answers was mixed with his moaning, but he certainly looks so cute. Yabu smiles and keeps thrusting to Kei's sweet spot.

"Sou ka? Yappari, you're so cute~" Yabu said befire he thrust harder and kisses Kei's lips.

"Aahahnggghhhh I wanna aahhhh come!" Kei said when he feels so much pleasure flowing through his body.

"Me too. Let's do it together, honey" Yabu said sweetly. Then after one last hard thrust, they both came. Yabu realese his warm cum inside Kei's hole while Yabu catches Kei's cum on his hand. Yabu licks Kei's cum.

"It feels so good~ it feels warm in me~" Kei said as he feels Yabu's cum flowing down his hole. Yabu smiles.

"And you, you taste sweet as always, Kei." Yabu said nicely. Then he kisses Kei's lips againa, before he lies down beside Kei.  
"Kitty, thank you for this wonderful night. I really love it." Yabu said sweetly. Kei blushes.

"I felt good too. And I love it too." Kei said. Yabu smiles warmly amd stand up from the bed.

"Come here, let's clean up. I'll piggy back you~" Yabu said. Kei tilts his head.

"I can walk... I don'r want to trouble Kota-sama" Kei said innocently, but Yabu pats Kei's head.

"It's not troubling, Kei... Anyway, I would like to piggy back you, it's been a while simce I did it..." Yabu said. Kei smiles and let Yabu poggy back him. Yabu can feel Kei's member brushing againts his back, yappari, piggy backing him is a bad idea if both of them are naked.

"Kota-sama... You get hard again..." Kei said teasingly. Yabu laughs.

"Gomen nee. It gets hard again..." Yabu laughs lighly as he walks to the bath room.

"Hentai..."

"Ahahahaha gomen kitty..." Yabu said.

"It's okay, I'll help to calm it down again~"Kei said cutely. Yabu ruffles his head and enters the bath room. Then iin thre Kei gives Yabu another perfect blow job as the night goes on.

-END-

 

  
~~~

Gomenasai it's so late *bow*  
and I'm very sorry because I can't reply comment today too, I have some assignments to do... gomen nee *bow*  
But I'll be free tomorrow,  
And I'll start posting YamaJima chaptered fic tomorrow~  
Also, the secind chap of Dominancy will be posted soon by my neechan,  
It's almost done with editing it, so it'll be posted soon I guess...  
Oh and, there will be another chaptered fic of InooBu,  
Wait for all of it nee~  
hehehe~

I can't reply today,  
but please give me some comment nee~

_**Thank you so much for reading!** _   



End file.
